What a Day
by 13yako
Summary: Kagome gets kicked out of the house, but for what? A stranger she meets on the street, changes her life. But for better or for worse?
1. The Meeting

Inuyasha 1 What A Day. Chapter: What a day

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I own this story.

She walked down the street thinking 'How could they do this to me! It's such a trivial thing… Well not really I guess…' As she walked down the street, as rain starting falling, all she could think was, where was she going? And more importantly what was she going to do? It wasn't everyday your parents kick you out of the house.

She walked down the street hoping that Sango would let her stay the night, but she doubted it. Sango's parents didn't like having people over, especially after what her and Kagome did last time, when they had stayed up all night redecorating Sango's room. Oh boy, did that ever get them in trouble.

The next person that came to mind was Miroku. But Kagome didn't really want to chance that one seeing as he had a known reputation as a letch. So Kagome would leave that option if she ran out of ideas.

As Kagome was walking down the street she ran into a man with silver hair. So hard she fell down. That was the last straw for Kagome. She burst into tears, crying at how unfair the world was to her today. The man bent down his amber eyes showing concern.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. What's your name?"

"Ka-Kagome…sniff"

"Well Ka-Kagome, I'm sorry for bumping into you, my name is Inuyasha. Would you like to grab a cup of coffee?"

"sniff Sure sounds okay."

Inuyasha picked her up and since he was well built though a little scrawny looking, he had no difficulty. They drove a couple of blocks to a little coffee shop called 'Sakura Blossom'. They walked over and grabbed a booth by the window. A bubbly woman with two red pig tails, brilliant green eyes and a nicely curved body walked over to their booth and took in the appearance of the two of them. One was well dressed, had long silver hair and was that ears on the top of his head? He was well built and had the most amazing amber eyes. She looked over to the woman and saw her medium length black hair, chocolate brown eyes, she looked a little underfed, and it appeared she had been crying. So she asked: "Two coffees?"

The woman responded with "A hot chocolate for me please." While the man requested an espresso.

After the woman named Ayame had delivered said drinks, Inuyasha turned to the rain soaked woman and asked her "What were you doing on the streets at this hour, in this weather?" Kagome just looked at him and sighed. 'I might as well tell him.' She thought.

"My family kicked me out of my house tonight. And no I would not like to discuss it. At least not yet. My name is Kagome Higurashi I have just graduated Matashi High with honours. I got accepted into Shikon University and am looking forward to going there in September… hopefully." She added the last part under her breath.

But Inuyasha's sensitive ears caught it. "What do you mean hopefully? I would think that since you got accepted, and graduated with honours you'd get a scholarship?"

"Of course I got a scholarship, but life happened to get in the way…"

Ayame came back to the table just as Inuyasha was about to ask about which aspect of life, so he made a mental note to ask later. As they finished off their drinks Inuyasha went to pay the tab, then asked her where she was staying so he could drop her off.

Kagome's face paled. "I have nowhere to go…"

Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a moment then said "Would you mind staying with me? I have an extra bedroom."

Kagome's face lit up. She had a place to stay! She was so happy she pulled him into a hug. She didn't happen to notice the blush spreading across his face.

As Inuyasha was driving towards his house he couldn't help but notice how much more animated Kagome seemed, now that she had a place to stay. She was much bubblier and had a huge smile plastered on her face. He couldn't help but smile too, it was contagious.

As they approached the condo where Inuyasha lived Kagome couldn't help but be in awe of how huge the building was. Inuyasha parked the car in the underground parking lot and they took the elevator up to the 20th floor. As Inuyasha opened the door, Kagome could not believe how huge the condo was; it had to take up the whole floor! Her house could have fit in the living room. As Kagome gazed around in awe she realized Inuyasha was speaking.

"The second door on the right is the room you'll be staying in; you have your own bathroom and television if you want to watch tv. I'll be across the hall from you. Help yourself to anything in the fridge, and you can go in anyroom but the last one on the right. Got that?"

Kagome could barely nod; she had basically been given free run of the condo. 'How cool is this!' She went into her room and flopped down on the comforter and fell asleep immediately, she had had a loooong day. Inuyasha came in to check on her and noticed her flopped down, pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around her to keep her warm, then he whispered, "Goodnight, and I hope you can one day tell me what you're running from."

A/N : First fic, hope you likey.


	2. A New Walk

Inuyasha 2 : Chapter A New Walk

Waking up the next morning, Kagome looked around and noticed she was not in her own bed! After a couple seconds of freaking out, she was drawn back to the coffee shop and the nice man she had met the night before. She got out of bed and noticed that some clothes had been placed on the blanket that she was wrapped in. 'Strange' she thought 'I didn't bring any clothes with me... And these look expensive!' She stood up and stretched, then walked into the bathroom, realizing she didn't quite smell like a flower. She stripped down and turned on the warm water. She decided a bath would be best to calm her nerves. As she slipped into the water she began thinking of the day before...

Flashback

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Her father roared. Coming from a family that lived in a very small house. "We don't have room for you AND your child! You'll have to get rid of it!" Kagome had sat there quietly with tears running down her face, until he said this. "No! I'll never do that! It's my baby and I'll never give it up!" Kagome burst into fresh tears. "Fine! If you don't want to get rid of it, then you're out of the house. Right now! Get out and don't come back!" He said as he grabbed Kagome's arm and threw her out the door. She sat on the step and heard arguing between her father and her grandfather. "It's her choice to make Frank... You can't make it for her..." said her grandfather. "What would you know old man! It's your fault she's pregnant! If you hadn't let her date that boy we wouldn't be in this mess!" After hearing that, Kagome ran down the street and promised to never return...

End Flashback

She unconciously placed her hand on her stomach and said to it "Eight more months little one, then I wonder how your grandfather will feel..." She was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she heard the front door opening and a voice cry out that said "Yashie Baby, where are yoooooou? You didn't meet up with me last night for our buisness deal..." she cried sweetly "Oh well he's not home, gives me time to call... What's this?" She picked up a note left on the coffee table "'Kagome, I'll be home at around 2 o'clock until then enjoy yourself there's some ramen in the cuboard and some cake in the fridge (courtesy of yours truly) hope to see you soon Inuyasha' That bastard! He's two timing me!" She yelled in a rage.

Kagome quickly scrambled out of the bath and dressed quickly incase the woman came charging at her. After dressing she decided it was best to meet this threat head on. She walked out of the bathroom to come face to face with... her? The woman looked almost identical to Kagome except her hair was straighter, her breasts bigger and she look more like a porcelin doll than a person.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" the woman screeched. "I... uh..." Kagome seemed to have lost her voice... then she found it again. "I'm just staying here temporaily... I got kicked out of my house last night and Inuyasha picked me up... I mean! It's not like that!" she tried to explain. "He's just letting me sleep here for a couple of days until I can get back on my feet!"

The other woman pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number. "Hello Inuyasha, this is Kikyou (A/N dun dun dun), I happened to come visit you today, and I found a strange woman in your spare bedroom. Care to explain?" pause. "No Inuyasha you listen to me. It's over. I'm leaving you since you'd rather be with trash. Good Bye!"

Kagome stood there and blinked... once... twice... then seemed to find herself and said "It's not what you think really! He was just being a nice person!"

Kikyou turned on her and said "You had just better not come near me again, or I. Will. Kill. You. Understand?"  
Kagome could barely nod. Kikyou stormed into Inuyasha's room (or what Kagome thought was Inuyasha's room) and grabbed a whole bunch of stuff and left the condo fuming. Kagome flopped onto the sofa thinking 'I am soooooooooo dead...'

With another click she heard the door open and there stood Inuyasha, looking very much unchanged, he even had a smile on his face... 'Oh no.' Thought Kagome, 'he's going to kill me and he's not even going to care!' As Inuyasha strode over towards her Kagome ran towards her bedroom and locked the door. She was followed by a banging on the door of Inuyasha's hand and heard him say in a very kind way "Come on Kagome, open the door..." Kagome screamed and ran into the bathroom.

(A/N bad attempt at a cliffy)


	3. So Dead

Inuyasha 3 :Chapter: So Dead...

Warning lemony goodness

"Come on Kagome... Open the door..." a very calm Inuyasha said.

"No way in hell! You're going to kill me!" a very scared Kagome yelled through two doors.

"Now why would I kill you for giving us a good reason to break up?"

"What! You mean you're not going to slaughter me and cut me up for dog food?" Kagome said very hopefully.

"Well I suppose not but maybe next time." He said with a laugh.

Kagome slowly unlocked her bedroom door and came face-to-face with a beaming Inuyasha. "What do you say we eat out? Go have some fun? It'll be on me!" He said with a huge grin on his face. His smile was contagious. "Sure why not!" Kagome replied, smiling. "Except I have no clothes or anything..."

"No problem!" replied Inuyasha, "I was going to take you shopping anyways."

To where Kikyou is

"Naraku Baby? I'm home!" She said as she walked into Naraku's appartment." Inuyasha was cheating on me... You were right... But this means we can continue fucking without having to worry about getting caught by him! And anyways you said you were going to take me shopping for some new lingerie!"

"Patience Kikyou, you need to come over here and help me with something first..."

"Oh Naraku you always have some...thing... Well now that I wasn't expecting!" Kikyou said as she walked over to Naraku in his study and noticed him sitting there, naked with a rather large erection. "Oh I can help you with that Naraku" she said with a large grin spreading on her face.

Lemon starts here! Beware!

She walked towards Naraku and started unbuttoning her blouse... and as she walked she swayed her hips in a oh-so suggestive way. She climbed ontop of Naraku and started licking behind his ear while circling her hips above Naraku's erection. She began to suck on his earlobe and trail kisses down his neck. Naraku showed no signs of being further aroused, which Kikyou knew to mean that he was straining for control. She then slipped off her thong and dangled it in front of Naraku's face and continued to tease him. She'd place her opening right above him and insert the tip then rise off and rub her breasts on his chest while kissing his neck. It was almost too much for Naraku. But when she bit his neck where it meets the shoulder. He couldn't refrain any longer. He grabbed her and pushed her onto the desk. While saying "You wanted this huh Kikyou? While you'll get it!" He shoved her so she was leaning over the desk and began to tease her slightly. He'd put the tip of himself in her opening and move it in circles with one hand while the other hand held Kikyou down. Then he'd pull out. He'd re-insert himself a little further and repeat his actions. Eventually he had Kikyou begging "Oh please Naraku, stop being such a tease!... want... Need you... So badly!" She managed to say between moans. Naraku fianlly relented by slamming himself into her. While she cried with pleasure. As Kikyou's moans increased in volume Naraku could feel himself losing control and attacking Kikyou with more force. Until they at last reached their peaks and collapsed on the desk spent. "Now Kikyou," Naraku whispered in her ear. "What were you're problems with Inuyasha again?" Kikyou responded with "Who's Inuyasha?"

End Lemon

Back to Kagome and Inuyasha

After Kagome and Inuyasha had spent two hours at the mall, Kagome had bought three new pants, 12 shirts and some "delicates". Back at the condo Kagome was showering again and getting ready for the dinner Inuyasha had planned. When Kagome walked out of her room, there was Inuyasha waiting for her. When Inuyasha saw her, his jaw dropped and Kagome could tell he was attracted to her. Which made her slightly flustered but worried. 'Will he still feel this way in eight months? I don't think so' So Kagome realized that nothing could happen between them. Despite this fact she put a smile on her face and allowed Inuyasha to lead her out to the car, for their dinner.


	4. Dinner

Inuyasha 4 Chapter :Dinner

As Inuyasha was driving towards their secret dinner location he could tell something was bothering Kagome. He turned to Kagome "Kagome what's bothering you? Is it Kikyou? Because if it is don't worry about it. I knew we weren't right for each other and I'm happy to be free of her." He said with a small reasurring smile.

Kagome looked at him and smiled back. Then turned her thoughts inwards, 'Is that what he'll say when he finds out I'm pregnant? That he's happy to be free of me? Oh well I'll just stay with him until I can get a job and then when I start showing my pregnancy I'll find a place of my own. He won't want to be near trash like me...'

Inuyasha could tell that something was still bothering Kagome. But he wouldn't push it because she wasn't ready to talk. He hoped that she could open up to him. They pulled up in front of a resturant that had valet parking. Kagome's jaw dropped. She had never been to a place this fancy. Her family had always been poor. Maybe this was why she had dated Kouga...

As Inuyasha walked around and opened the door for her she could see how fancy everything was. As the walked down the hall to the resturant she could see herself and Inuyasha relfected in the gold plated side panels. And Gods did Inuyasha ever look hot, with his blue dress shirt. Black slacks and matching jacket. He was drop dead gorgeous. Kagome thought she looked rather plain next to him. She was wearing a blue dress, near the same colour as Inuyasha's shirt. With her hair in a bun at the top of her head. She had never felt so well cared for.

As Kagome and Inuyasha found a table in a far corner of the room, they were talking about their childhood memories. Inuyasha was talking about how he had never been accepted by his half brother, and since he had gone to all the same schools, his brother who was two years older had made sure everyone had known how much of a reject his brother was. But Inuyasha had always had a few friends here and there, so school was tolerable. But after his and his brother's father had died, it got worse. Because his father had given half of his stuff to Inuyasha's mother and split the other half between the two sons. Then when Inuyasha's mother died she left everything she had to her son. So Inuyasha had 3/4 of his father's wealth while his brother, Sesshomaru had only 1/4. Which needless to say has made his brother rather bitter and cold towards him. When Inuyasha asked Kagome about her childhood she immediately made the desicion to stick to the happy parts.

"Well, I grew up in a small house on the outskirts of town. I lived there with my mother, father, brother and my mother's father. My grandfather. He was always trying to persuade my father into giving me some freedom. My father was very strict. Everyday after coming home from school I was expected to do my homework and help out around the house. And if I didn't father would get angry... But despite that fact, my childhood was full of fun. Running around in the park behind my house, with my brother and later my best friend Sango..."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and asked her if Sango's last name was Taijii. Kagome looked at him and wondered how he could know her best friend! He told her that his best friend Miroku Houshi had had the biggest crush on her for years! Kagome couldn't wait to tell this little tid bit to Sango.

As the night continued and as glasses emptied and refilled. As plates were given full of food and taken away empty, Kagome became more talkitive and told more of her past. About her abusive father who kicked her out because of... she happened to still her tongue. 'That was a close one...' She had almost told her secret. That seemed to sober Kagome up. She was no longer quite so talkitive. Inuyasha decided to call it a night. As he lead the slightly intoxicated Kagome out to the valet, he helped her into the car and she seemed to be deeply lost in thought. 'What would he have done if he found out? Would he have left me there in the resturant? Would he be taking me back to his condo? Would he have just thrown me out onto the streets?' As she was pondering all of these questions Inuyasha drove down into the parking garage and helped Kagome into the elevator. As they entered his condo, she asked him a question "Would you cast someone into the street for saving a life..." Inuyasha had no idea what she was talking about, but answered her honestly "It depends on who and how I guess... If they had saved their friend by killing another I wouldn't hold it againist them, though I would be put off by them. If they had saved the life of a murderer I would wonder why, but I'd not throw them into the street... Especially not if they're as pretty as you..." He finished huskily as leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

Kagome's eyes flew open and she had no idea how to respond. So she broke the kiss with the excuse that she wasn't feeling well from all that she had drank. So Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and helped her into her room. After he left Kagome cursed herself. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Don't let yourself fall for him! If you do, what will happen when you're child is born huh? Then what?..." As Kagome slipped into sleep she was unaware of Inuyasha on the other side of the door listening for her to be asleep...

Inuyasha was confused... 'Is she pregnant? Is that why she's so scared to get close to me? Is that why she got kicked out of the house? Does she think I'd toss her out of my house just because of that? Oh boy. Something tells me that when she talks about this it isn't going to be pretty... I need to think about this...' Inuyasha walked out on the balcony and thought about his dilema until the early hours of the morning when he fell asleep on the patio chair with his thoughts of the strange girl he had helped off of the streets...


	5. New Job

Inuyasha 5 New Job

When Kagome had woken up the next morning and showered she walked out onto the balcony and noticed Inuyasha asleep in the chair beside her. 'He's so cute when he sleeps... It looks like he doesn't have a care in the world.' So she decided not to wake him... at least not yet. She walked into the kitchen and decided that today she would make pancakes! So she busied herself with finding the right ingredients and figuring out how to work the stove. After she got the first batch to work a very sleepy looking Inuyasha walked to the counter and sat down on one of the stools. His clothes were rumbled from how he had slept last night. He also had a yawn on his face and his eyes were half closed.

"Morning." he said sleepily. Kagome responded with a small smile and place a plate of pancakes in front of him. He looked at it cautiously. Kagome burst out in laughter and told him that she wasn't trying to poison him or anything. Inuyasha said "I can only make ramen and cake... that's the extent of my cooking abilities... So I usually never have anything healthy for breakfast." Kagome said that if she continued to live here she'd make him a decent breakfast everyday, since it was one of her chores back at her house.

After she had ushered Inuyasha out of the kitchen and into his room to get ready for work she got a strange feeling... one she couldn't explain... she looked around nervously and decided to hide in her bedroom where the windows where smaller...

At Kagome's old house

"She's not here then?" a young man asked an elderly looking man. "No young Kagome was kicked out of the house a couple of days ago, I don't know if I'll ever see my grand daughter again..." the elderly man finished with a sniffle. "But if you really want to set things right look around for her. I'm pretty sure she'll still be in the city. You never know though... You never know..." 

"Thank you for your time grandfather..." the young man bowed and left as the door shut. 'How am I going to find my Kagome... I knew what I did was wrong... But I have to find her and make amends... I have to or I'll never forgive myself!'

Back at Inuyasha's

"Well I'm off to work, if you need anything my cell phone number is on the fridge and you can do what you want in the house. I'll see you after work!" he said with a smile on his face. Kagome laughed at him and shut the door behind him.

After she watched him drive away, she turned around picked up the phone and dialed Sango's number. "Hello?" a very cautious Sango said. She didn't reconise the number. "Sango! It's me Kagome!" "Kagome! I've been so worried about you. Guess who came by a few minutes ago looking for you?" ... "Who?..." "It was your ex-boyfriend... But I told him I had no idea where you were... which wasn't a lie at all. But you have to tell me absolutely everything! I want to know where you are and whether or not you have a job!" "Well It's a long story... Well my father kicked me out because I'm pregnant..."She heard a gasp on the other end of the phone." But I'm taking care of that. I met a guy who accidently knocked me over on the street and helped me up, took me out for coffee and offered me his spare bedroom. So I've been staying at his house for the past few days... It's been wonderful Sango. I mean he treats me as his equal, he's nice, he's kind... he's a dream. But I can't fall for him. It wouldn't be right. I don't want to burden him. And no I don't have a job yet... why?"

"Well" Sango replied "It just so happens that one of the girls at my work quit the other night and we need someone quick, all you'd have to do is stand around and seat people. It wouldn't be that hard. And besides it pays well!"  
"Sango, if you can set up an interview time I'd love you even more than I already do!... Okay so it's at 3? Thank you Sango I won't be late!"

Kagome could barely contain her excitement, as she walked to where Sango worked. A very high class resturant named 'Tokyo Exclusive' The resturant also had some rooms to rent in the back where high paying customers could rent a room and a girl if they so chose. Kagome walked to the front door took a deep breath and walked in. Sango was waiting for her. She took Kagome towards the back but instead of heading towards the "rooms" she took them towards an office where she said "Kaede is waiting for you in there Kagome, good luck!" 

Kagome entered the room and stood waiting for her next order. Kaede turnedtowards her and motioned for her to sit down. As Kagome took her seat Kaede began the interview talking about how Sango spoke so highly of her. She asked several questions, which Kagome responded as truthfully as she could. At the end of the interview Kaede stood up and Kagome following her example shook her hand as Kaede said "Welcome to Tokyo Exclusive, I hope you enjoy your new job." Kagome's face split into a huge smile "You won't regret it Kaede!" I promise!

She walked out of the office seeing Sango there. "I have to register my information and I start next week! I'm soooo happy!" Sango hugged the girl knowing how important this job was for her.

Kagome returned to Inuyasha's condo and remembering she didn't have a key sat outside his door waiting for him to come home. When she saw Kikyou exit the condo. Kagome ran and hid behind a plant as she watched Kikyou look around suspiciously while she disappeared down the elevator... 'Well, this ought to make for some interesting conversation tonight...'

A/N hope you guys enjoy!


	6. The Past

Inuyasha 6 Chapter: The Past

After Kikyou left Kagome began wondering what she was doing in the condo. 'Maybe she was stealing things! No she couldn't have been. I would have seen her walk out with them. Maybe she was… replacing things? But after her and Inuyasha broke up, why would she do that. She looked pretty darn pissed off to me! What could she have been doing...?'

After musing for an hour about said subject Inuyasha came up the elevator and noticed Kagome sitting outside of his door. 'Aww, she looks so cute just sitting there lost in thought… I wonder if she's thinking about her future… Well she doesn't have to worry about it because I'll help her! I promise I will!'

Kagome looked up when she noticed a familiar face looking at her. "Hello can I help you with something Inuyasha?" Inuyasha just gave her a noise of acknowledgement. 'What an arrogant jerk! And to think, I thought he was nice. Maybe he's had a bad day? Oh Gods, his day is about to get worse…'

As they walked into the condo Kagome quickly looked around for signs of anything being different. She couldn't see any… then she saw a card on the coffee table, standing upright and from what she could see the inside was absolutely covered in writing. "Oh Inuyasha! I think there's a card for you…"

"What do you mean a card? You gave me a card?" he asked in a thoroughly confused voice.

"No I saw Kikyou leaving the condo before you came home. I don't think she saw me because I ran and hid behind a tree…" she finished in an embarrassed tone.

"Kikyou was here! What did that damn bitch take this time!"

"Uh… Inuyasha… I don't think she took something… I mean I would have seen her take it… but it looks like she sure left something…"

Inuyasha walked over to the coffee table and picked up the card staring at it in disbelief. He opened it up and Kagome could see his eyes gliding over it. After reading for a few minutes he burst out laughing. When Kagome asked what was so funny he responded "Well let's see it's filled with the "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to leave you bullshit as well as I'm sorry about scaring your whore… blah blah blah blah blah. You wanna read it?" he tossed her the card.

Kagome picked it up and read: 'Yashie baby, I'm so sorry that I got angry over your whore. I mean I knew you had to have one; you were getting very distanced from me. But I forgive you and am willing to take you back. I still love you dearly and every hour I spend away from you seems like a lifetime. I mean as much as I miss the hot sex (Kagome began to blush at this part) I miss cuddling in your arms and you telling me that everything will be alright. I miss waking up beside you and having our morning fuck, before we went to work and saw each other at lunch, and then after work and before bed. I miss all of those things. But more importantly I miss being around you.' Kagome could not believe all the sex that Kikyou talked about… It made Kagome nervous and scared that such a sexual fiend was sharing his condo with her. And she wasn't even a third through the letter, but she had had enough, so she thrust the card back into Inuyasha's hand and ran to her room.

After taking a cold shower she relaxed enough to come back out and help prepare dinner for Inuyasha and herself. After rummaging through his cupboards she came to the conclusion that she needed to go grocery shopping or they'd never be able to eat anything decent. So she settled for ramen. Chicken for her and beef for Inuyasha. As they sat at the island in the kitchen eating their ramen, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked about Kikyou. She figured some good ol' background information might be perfect. He looked at Kagome took a deep breath and began:

"Well we met back when we were younger. Several hundred years ago, give or take." Seeing Kagome's jaw drop he explained "Well me being a hanyou and all I'm older than I look. About 558 years old. I met Kikyou when I was about 187. She at the time was about 16. We found solace in each other, for we were both outcasts. Kikyou because of her incredibly strong spiritual powers, and myself because I am neither human nor demon, so I lived in between both worlds. We met and spent many years talking after a century or so we began to fall in love, now I'm not talking about full blown love. I mean beginning to, because neither of us was very trusting. Kikyou had found a powerful spell that allowed her to keep her youthful looks, or she told me. But from what I know the only way to keep such beauty is to sell your soul to a demon. I hoped I was wrong. As the world around us grew up, we grew more in love. But I was foolish, because after a time I came to realize that there were times when Kikyou had unexplained absences. I was sure she was cheating on me. So I had one of my acquaintances check it out for me and sure enough she was. She was cheating on me with the demon she sold her sold too. Naraku. But at the time I thought of it as nothing. She loved me right? She must only be doing this to remain youthful so she'll be able to stay with me forever. Wrong. After awhile I noticed when she'd leave the condo she'd have a big grin on her face. After that day, I began to fall out of love with her. But I still thought that we'd be able to stay together. Our relationship eventually progressed to physical gratification. Or more plainly put; Sex. But since I was falling out of love with her, I didn't place the mating mark on her. So it simply became just that. Sex. After 50 or so years of that. You came along. And that's where we are today. Good story ne?"

Kagome couldn't believe he told her about his past that easily. 'He must really trust me… I guess I should start to trust him too… not get involved or anything! Just trust him. I mean we are roommates, right?'

"I think it was a lovely story until she cheated on you. I mean it sounded like a fairytale love. Pure and delicate, wanting to stay with each other forever, beautiful…"

"Well I told you about my past. I think it's only fair that I get hear at least some more of yours, or at least boyfriends etc."

"Okay, but will you promise not to get angry at me, or throw me out?

"What could you have possibly done that would get you thrown out of here. And I promise I'll always help you and protect you okay?"

"Alright as for past boyfriends; I've often been sought after by boys. They'd always want to be around me, hang out with me and all that stuff. But when I hit high school that all changed. It appeared that there were only two boys in the running. Houjo Kurami and Kouga Wolfe. (Inuyasha begins to emit a low growl here, but quickly covers it up wanting Kagome to continue) They had been after me for my entire grade nine year. I occasionally would date one or the other but nothing serious, you know just a movie or dinner. Fun stuff. After a couple of dates with Houjo I couldn't stand him anymore he was boring and WAY too creepy. I mean he was always giving me these weird remedy things 'just incase' I mean who wouldn't get creeped out by that. So at the beginning of my grade ten year I accepted Kouga's offer on going steady. We dated through all of grade ten, and he was so happy to show off 'His woman' to his friends. I really liked his friends Ginta and Hakkaku. Though I never found out their last names… I think they were related to Kouga or something. We also dated all through grade and eleven and most of my final year. We broke up about a month ago. He was the one who…"

After a minute of silence the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Who did what Kagome?"

She took a deep breath "Gotmepregnant."

"Kagome, can you please slow it down a little?" he asked softly.

"He got me pregnant…" she said softly and felt tears well up in her eyes. Inuyasha got off of his stool and encircled Kagome in his arms. He stroked her back while quietly telling her it would be alright and he'll help her through all of this.

Kagome had never felt so happy. He'd help her through this. After that though, she'd have to leave. And she'd take her child with her. But she didn't want to leave Inuyasha… 'Oh no!' she told herself. 'Am I starting to fall for him! I can't be I won't let it happen!'

She didn't know how it happened but she was sitting on Inuyasha's lap who was sitting on the floor gently rocking her back and forth, stroking her back. He gently whispered "Is this why you got kicked out?" Kagome nodded, he didn't see it so much as feel it.

"And supposedly Kouga is looking for me. I don't know why though. Probably for me to abort it so he doesn't have to make monthly payments…" Inuyasha began to growl. He had previously had a strong dislike for Kouga ever since they were children. He'd always be there to make his day worse. But now this was unacceptable. Even if he wanted to make amends, leaving Kagome all by herself with an abusive father while she as pregnant was inexcusable! He was mad, very mad. But Kagome needed him and he'd be here as long as she needed him.

As they were both drifting into their own thoughts Kagome whispered "I got a job today"

"Kagome you don't need to get a job. I can provide for us."

"I know but I needed this job for myself. To make me feel like I'm worth something."

"Well where is your job?"

"Tokyo Exclusive"

"What! Please tell me you're not one of the women to hire…"

Kagome looked at him with a smirk on her face. "Now Inuyasha how would you know about that? I mean it's a special feature you have to buy into."

Inuyasha laughed and said "One of my friends is a regular there. Though I'm sure he's trying to get one of the waitresses. And Kaede is nice. She's Kikyou's younger sister. She got hold of an actual spell, that's why she looks older. Because the spell will age you. But hers was just to lengthen her life. I'm sure it will be quite a while yet before she heads to her grave…"

Kagome smiled and said "No, I just seat people, though I'm sure when I get further along just standing will be a problem."

"And I'll be here to help you stand. Remember that. And as of now I'll even carry you since you appear ready to sleep." With that he stood up and carried her to her room and tucked her into the covers. "Don't forget you owe me breakfast." He said with a smile.

Kagome retorted with "Maybe if you actually had FOOD in the condo it'd be possible!" Inuyasha could be heard laughing as he went into his own bedroom. As he undressed and slipped into his own covers he wondered how it would be with himself, Kagome and a child running around. He knew that the child wouldn't be his. But he'd love to have Kagome's child to protect as well as Kagome. With that he went to sleep thinking about Kagome himself, and two children running around the condo. And one child was his own.

A/N awwwwwww, and thank you very much for the reviews, it feels wonderful to have them!  
This was definitely my favourite chapter so far. I had so much fun writing it and trying to fit in every aspect and whatnot.  
Hanyou half demon  
Ne equivalent of huh? Either affirmative, or questioning.


	7. An Old Friend

Inuyasha 7

Kouga walked down the street with a photo in his hand, looking at it with a warm smile. It was one of his favourite pictures. One of Kagome's friends had taken it while they were on a school field trip. It was a picture of Kagome shoving Kouga's ice cream into his face while she had a huge smile on her face. He loved looking at her smile. He decided he needed to think of another way to find Kagome. So he thought he'd make a little rest stop at a coffee shop.

He slid into a booth waiting for the waitress to ask his order. He looked up when he heard someone whispering his name. Then he turned and saw Ayame, she had been his best friend until her family moved up to Northern Canada for some weird sort of training.

"Kouga! How have you been! I've missed all of you guys! How are Hakkaku and Ginta? Are they still trying to keep up with you? And most importantly: What can I get for you?" She asked with a laugh. It was hard not to smile as he remembered why he had felt so close to Ayame, she like all other wolf demons was very outgoing and blunt, except for some reason there was something different about her…

Ayame looked at his puzzled look and filled him in. "Silly, last time we met I was a girl, now I've become a woman, so you're probably noticing the change in my scent! So now tell me everything I've missed" she said as she returned with a coffee for him. (It was late at night and there were no other customers).

Kouga took a deep breath "Well after you left I went to Matashi high and I met this great girl there. Her name is Kagome. I courted her for about a year until she decided that she'd be my girlfriend. We dated all through high school until a little while ago."

Ayame looked at him questioningly but decided it better to not interrupt him.

"Well it was right after the graduation ceremony. We had been together for 3 years. I knew I was in love with her. I knew it from the moment I met her. So we decided that our relationship could now become physical because we loved each other…"

Flash Back

(Lemon!)

"Kagome you know I love you right?" asked an anxious Kouga.

"Of course I know that Kouga, you've proved it time and time again" Kagome said with a smile.

"So Kagome… uh… when I ask if you'll let me make love to you, you know it's because I love you right?" he asked with uncertainty.

"Kouga? Did I hear you right? I love but I don't know if I'm ready for this…"

Kouga leaned in and kissed her. "If you're not ready I'm willing to wait for you. I won't pressure you into this." That made Kagome's mind up. He did love her. Completely and truly.

Kagome leaned in and began to kiss Kouga. He had a surprised look on his face but decided that she wouldn't be doing this unless she wanted it. So he began to return the kiss, but use his tongue to gently pry open her lips. After allowing him entrance she thought 'As long as he takes it slow I should be okay.' After having their tongues wrap around each other for several minutes it became obvious that Kouga was more experienced then she was. 'I'm going to show her every bit of pleasure I can' he promised himself.

Kouga sat up and picked Kagome up and carried her up to his bedroom her grandfather had given her permission to stay there overnight, due to graduation. He gently set her on the bed and pulled off the jacket and shirt to his tux. Kagome was trying to take off her dress but she couldn't unzip the back. So Kouga sat behind her and unzipped it for her. She felt her bare back pressed up against Kouga's hard stomach. She was amazed at how good it felt to have flesh on flesh. Which sent her thoughts thinking other things… Kouga could smell the spike in her scent. 'So my little Kagome is looking forward to these activities huh? Well better give her what she wants'

Kouga turned her around and helped her out of her dress and hung it up so it wouldn't get wrinkled. He turned around and was greeted by Kagome in her underwear looking very flummoxed. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He quickly shed his shoes, socks and pants. He embraced her and leaned in and gave her a kiss, which Kagome deepened by allowing him access. She found herself on her back on Kouga's bed and marveled at how soft it was. She then noticed Kouga above her looking down with a loving look in his eyes and a wolfish grin on his face.

He began to kiss her neck, occasionally nibbling or sucking depending on what he wanted. He made a trail down between her breasts when a lacey piece of material happened to get in his way. 'This will have to be removed.' He thought with a smirk. He reached around Kagome arching her back and unclasping her bra. He gently pulled it off of her milky white skin. He then continued his pleasureful torture on her body. When he reached her navel he slowly began licking up her body but instead of going to her neck he reach over to one of her breasts and began licking around one of the nipples. When he heard her gasp he gently took one in his teeth and began to lick what on the inside of his mouth, slowly stretching it. Then he took his other hand and began mimicking the motions with his hand. After a little while his mouth went to the other breast.

He could tell Kagome was enjoying this. He could hear her pants coming through her parted mouth, he could smell her scent. Heck any human would be able to smell her too. He then continued his decent downwards until his lips came across her thong. His teeth grabbed one side and slid it down her thigh, then he reached around and pulled it down on that side, then fully pulled it off. He resumed his kisses until he came across a patch of crinkly hair he looked up at Kagome to see how she was doing. Her face was contorted with ecstasy her eyes were closed, head partially thrown back, shallow breathing. He smiled his Kagome was enjoying herself.

He began at her ankle, continuing that same slow place of kissing and nipping. Until he got to her inner thigh, then he went to her other ankle and worked his way up. This time when he reached her thigh he began to kiss where her thighs met, and then upwards towards where he'd make Kagome scream in pleasure. When Kagome realized where he was going, she spread her legs to make it easier for him. Kouga leaned in and took a deep breath, this was his Kagome's scent, and he would remember it forever. He leaned in and took a cautious lick. When this resulted in Kagome voicing a moan he repeated the action until he noticed how well lubricated she was becoming. He then inserted one finger and began to move it around, to help get her used to the feeling. When he was sure she was comfortable with one he pulled it back out and inserted two.

When she was moving her hips towards him he decided it was time and pulled off his boxers, and positioned himself between her legs and softly called out "Kagome, are you sure this is what you want?" Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him managing a nod. So he gently whispered to her "This is going to hurt a little bit, I want you to know I'm here for you." He gently began to insert himself and slid in, trying to be as careful as possible not wanting to hurt her. When he came across a barrier he made sure there was lots of room in front of it for what he was going to do. If he did it right, it wouldn't hurt her as much. He backed up and asked the Kami's to help him. He then hunched his hips forward, breaking through the barrier and at the same time, hitting a certain spot that had her lost in ecstasy. He began to thrust again once he was sure that she was okay. After increasing the pace, he felt her clench around him and knew that she wasn't far. And that was when she screamed with release and he followed soon after.

When he collapsed on top of her spent he kissed her gently, and said "I love you Kagome and always will."

End Flashback

"…And she ended up getting pregnant… When I first heard this I freaked out and ran away. I'm so ashamed of myself. Then I realized that I loved her and we had made that decision and I have to make sure I protect her. So when I went back to her house to apologize and ask her if she'll consider me as her boyfriend again, she was gone. Her grandfather told me she had been kicked out a couple of days ago and I've been looking for her since."

"Kouga…" Ayame said reaching for his hand, "If you love her you'll find her and I'm sure that even if you don't get back together, she'll still want you around as a friend. She will still love you. Now what does this girl look like, I might have seen her." Kouga pulled out the photo and Ayame recognized her immediately.

"I SAW HER!" Ayame yelled jumping up. "She was with an inu-hanyou. She had just been kicked out and he offered her a place to stay… Oh what the hanyou's name…. That's it! Inuyasha!" Kouga jumped out of his seat too, except there was a fire burning in his eyes, whether it was hate or excitement Ayame couldn't tell.

"Are you sure that was his name?" Kouga asked nearly yelling.

"I'm sure and Kouga before you leave, here's my number call me if you need anything. And I mean anything. We're still best friends right?" She said with a smile.

"Thanks Ayame." Kouga said as he kissed her cheek and left. 'Now if only he loved me like that…' Ayame thought with a pout.

Kagome woke up the next morning and ran to the bathroom. Her retching could be heard by Inuyasha who was in the middle of a dream with him spinning around a child without a face. He jumped up and ran into her room. He sat beside her on the floor holding her hair back and rubbing her back, mumbling something about how it'll all be worth it.

When Kagome got up and washed her face, she looked at Inuyasha standing there in his boxers and said "Now is that anyway to dress in front of a lady?" Inuyasha remembered how he was dressed and quickly ran into his room to change.

Kagome walked out into the kitchen and realized that she had to go shopping today. So when Inuyasha came out of his room, she asked him if he would go grocery shopping with her. He said that he would more than happy too. Especially if he got a good breakfast out of it.

After an hour had passed they were leaving the apartment and Kagome and Inuyasha made a mental note to change the locks, and to get Kagome a key.

At the grocery store Inuyasha was standing in front of the ramen aisle and Kagome thought that he was going to cry tears of happiness. (Can you picture the little chibi Inuaysha) He ran through grabbing as many as he could. When he got back to the cart Kagome stood there shaking her head. She muttered something about how next time she'd go by herself.

At Inuyasha's condo building Kouga was standing in front of it paging Inuyasha's room, begging him to let him speak to Kagome. After about 15 minutes of it, he realized that they were either gone or ignoring him so he decided to try a phone booth and call and leave a message.

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking into the condo arms full of groceries, the majority of them being ramen. When Inuyasha spotted the flashing light. He pushed play and he had two messages. The first from Kikyou: "Yashie-Baby, you haven't called me back, saying you'll take me back! When are you going to do it? Just a reminder!"

The second: "Uh... Kagome? (Kagome's head snapped up as she reconized the voice instantly) I wanted to tell you I'm sorry, I over reacted, I want you to know that I'm willing to take full responsibility if you'll let me and I lov-" It was cut short by Inuyasha deleting the message.

"He doesn't deserve you... After what he did...I won't let him hurt you anymore..." Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha... You're a good friend and I know you're looking out for my best intrest, but I have to think about this... In the mean time... Let's make dinner!" She smiled as she grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen.

A/N I tried to make Kouga seem like a very concerned and caring guy. Because he worshipped the ground Kagome walked on. So yeah p


	8. Enter the Stranger

Kouga walked down the street kicking a can. 'I miss her so much... I was such an ass...' He then saw Sango talking to a man he didn't reconize up ahead. 'I might as well talk to her' he thought."Sango! Hey Sango!" Sango turned and looked, saw Kouga smiled and beckoned him over.

"Hey there Kouga! Any luck?" Upon seeing how he looked she guessed otherwise. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Not really Sango... I found out she was staying with an inu-hanyou, and I called but she didn't answer me. I feel like shit Sango... I mean I want to still be friends with her and help with my child..." he trailed off. "Oh and who's lover-boy?"

Sango blushed. "Oh this is Miroku, he was one of Kagome's friends. She set us up a little while ago." She said while sending a smile in Mirokus direction.

"So you're looking for Kagome huh?" Miroku said. "She called me the other night asking if she could stay at my place. She got kicked out when he father found out she was pregnant... And who's this inu-hanyou?"

"I've heard his name is Inuyasha." Kouga said with a snarl.

"Inuyasha! One of my neighbours when I was growing up was called Inuyasha. Over the past year we sort of grew out of contact. Maybe I could help you. And I should call Kagome anyways. I hope I can get you guys to at least talk. The Kagome I know would at least want to talk to you. And if you want more you'll have to take it slow. I mean she's been through alot lately..." Miroku said with a thoughtful look on his face. Kouga nodded his head. He knew that Kagome had been through alot, and he wanted to support her.

"Well it was nice meeting you Miroku, and Sango I'll keep in touch. I want to know Kagome's okay..." He waved good bye and continued on his way.

Inuyasha was sitting on his couch watching The Phantom of the Opera with Kagome. It was at the part on the roof of the opera house where Christine chooses to get engaged with Raoul her childhood sweetheart, and to help capture the phantom. Kagome was in tears and mumbling something about she wouldn't be able to choose. Inuyasha loved watching this movie. But while he was watching it with Kagome he couldn't help but think of his predictament with Kouga and Kagome. Would he be her Raoul or her Phantom? He hoped he wouldn't have to be one. He was feeling a very strong connection with Kagome and was happy that she was still living with him. Tomorrow she would be starting work, and he was nervous about it. He didn't want men fawning over his Kagome. Wait a sec. 'HIS' Kagome? When had she become 'HIS' Kagome? 'Oh well' he thought with a sigh. 'It's what she wants'. He looked over and noticed her watching the movie in rapt attention. It was the final scene of the movie where the Phantom had Raoul tied up and Christine had to choose between living with the Phantom and Raoul living, or her going free and Raoul dieing. She ended up showing the Phantom that he wasn't alone and kissing him. But she left with Raoul. This part always almost made Inuyasha cry. It was so emotional. He could smell tears, he looked down and saw Kagome crying. Once again he hoped that it wouldn't turn out like that. He didn't want it to.

After the movie finished Kagome got up and started cleaning up the living room. Inuyasha pulled out the DVD and put it back in it's case, then put it with the rest of his huge collection. When they were finished cleaning they walked towards their rooms and Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the top of her head and said goodnight. After she closed the door he went into his room and sat on the end of bed hoping that he wouldn't become a phantom in their situation.

Kagome walked into her room feeling uneasy about the day's activities and decided she needed a bath. So she drew herself a bath with lots of bubbles and climbed in. She could almost feel all of her troubles slip away. Then she began to think about Kouga. It was nice that he wanted to be part of her life again... but could she deal with him again? If she became dependant on him and he left. What would she do? She decided that the least she could do was to hear him out. But how could she do that? If Inuyasha found out... he would be very angry. She would have to talk to Inuyasha about this. She would talk to Sango about this. Sango always knew what to do.

The next morning Kagome woke up realizing she had fallen asleep in the bathtub, she quickly jumped up and ran to the toliet for another bout of sickness. She hoped Inuyasha wouldn't hear, because it would be rather embarassing if he barged in with her stark naked. After she washed her face. She threw on a robe and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Today I think it'll be...Bacon and eggs! Maybe with some toast on the side. Oh I haven't had this in so long... As Kagome was preparing breakfast she looked at the clock in the kitchen and realized it was 6:47 Inuyasha usually didn't get up until after 7. Kagome had a mischievious smile cross her lips. I'll get him up early today... she said with a chuckle. After everything was prepared and set out, Kagome snuck into Inuyasha's room. Careful to not make any noise... Then when she was right beside his bed, she jumped onto to bed yelling "WAKE UP!" Needless to say Inuyasha woke up to a smiling Kagome rolling around on his bed. Which made him smile. Then the delicious smells of breakfast called to him so he ran out of bed to the kitchen where he promtly began consuming breakfast. When Kagome walked back into the kitchen, she happened to notice that Inuyasha was butt naked. She screamed and ran into her room, locking the door.

When Kagome had finally calmed down. She got ready for work. Even though she didn't start until noon. She caught a public bus and was at work at 11:30 when Kaede was showing her what she'd be doing. She would stay at the front of the resturant and greet people. Ask the number of people in their party and then seat them appropriately. Not too bad right? Her day was going fine until near the end of her shift a dark man with long brown hair approached. When she asked how many people he looked her up and down, and said that only he was in his party, and then he introduced himself as Naraku.


	9. Conflicting Emotions

Inuyasha 9

When Naraku introduced himself Kagome felt herself tremble. She felt an evil aura surrounding this man. Doing her best she led him to a table. Staying polite and trying to keep her composure, she led to him to one of the tables near the rooms for rent. As she was about to leave, he asked her; "So do you do dances too?"

Kagome had to keep her jaw from dropping. But then again she supposed it was a question just waiting to be asked. As the night shift was about to start. "No Mr. Naraku, I just seat our customers." She said with a bow.

"You remind me of someone... What was her name... Oh yes, Kikyou." Kagome froze upon hearing the name. Is this the demon that Kikyou sold her soul to...?

"Well Mr. Naraku I must get back to post."

"If you must..." he said in a bored tone "Just promise me you'll let me know once you start dancing"

Kagome bowed and made her way back to the entrance. When her replacement came they said hello, and Kagome went to the lockers in the back of the resturant where she put her jacket and purse. Sango came in to say goodbye to Kagome as Sango was on night shift this week. "So Kagome, how'd it go?"

"Well it wasn't too bad." She said with a smile. "There was this one guy that came in though, he said his name was Naraku..." Kagome shivered. Sango looked at Kagome closely...

"He was the one that scared off our hostess before you... Just don't let him get to you." Sango pulled Kagome into a hug. "Oh and before I forget... We bumped into Kouga last night. He looks horrible Kagome, can you at least talk to him? I mean I know what he did was wrong. But he wants to make up for it. Can you at least give him a chance? Maybe not romantically. But give him a chance to be part of his child's life. Please?" Sango said giving Kagome the 'begging eyes' look.

Kagome looked at Sango, rolled her eyes and said "I'm thinking about it. Please don't make me think too much about it. Everything is so complicated right now. With Inuyasha and everything. Speaking of which we have alot of catching up to do!" She was about to continue when Kaede came in and told Sango that she had better get to waiting tables, smiled at Kagome and left. 'Well that was a little weird... but Sango's right... I should at least talk to Kouga. Now that I've made up my mind. I have to talk to Inuyasha...'

Sango was waiting tables after Kagome had left. She noticed that Naraku was in her serving area. 'Damn' She silently cursed Kagome. But it wasn't her fault... She didn't know. "Hello sir, what can I get for you?" Sango asked with a pleasant smile though she'd rather be beating him with a chair.

"Hello there... Jewel" He read off of the nametag, "I would like it if you could get me that hostess that's leaving right now.

"I'm sorry sir, but if you would like one of ladies at our establishment, you have to woo them yourself, club rules."

"Well I suppose so, when does she work next?"

"I'm not allowed to give out that information sir."

"Can I get anything out of you?"

"Other than your order and some small talk, no."

"Very well, bring me a rum and coke."

"Yes sir." As Sango left the table she was thankful that she could protect Kagome from a man like that. 'I wonder how Kagome is doing with all of her mental turmoil?'

Inuyasha sat at his desk drumming his fingers on a pad of paper. He'd finished all of his work for the day and had nothing else to do. All his thoughts kept drifting back to Kagome. Whether it was her smile, how she always had breakfast ready for him, how she was living with him, or her unborn child. No matter what he did she was always on his mind. He smiled just thinking about her. Maybe he was falling for her. But he couldn't. That would be too much pressure on her. She had enough to deal with for the time being. I mean she has to raise a kid, has to deal with the father (Inuyasha let out a growl here) and worry about what's she's going to do when September comes around. Inuyasha let out a sigh, how could he help her. He knew she wanted to talk to Kouga, but could he let her? 'I feel like she's my girlfriend... I'd be worried about losing her...' His thoughts were interupted by his phone ringing. He looked at the number, didn't reconize it so he decided to be formal.

"Hello, Inuyasha speaking, how may I help you?"

"Inuyasha? This is Miroku..."

"Miroku? I haven't heard from you in a while how are you buddy?" he said while becoming more casual.

"Well, you know how there was that waitress at that resturant I told you about the last time we talked? What was that a year or two ago? Well one of my friends set us up! I can't believe she did something like that. I'm so thankful that Kagome did that..."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha cut off Miroku's rambling. "Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yeah, we're friends we went to highschool together remember? I'm sure I told you about that the last time we talked. I guess you were just so infatuated with Kikyou that you didn't hear much else. Speaking of, how is she?"

"She's pretty much still the cheating whore she always was, except now she's not with me anymore..."

"So Inuyasha is that a good or bad thing?"

"Well good I guess... I mean if we had stayed together while Kagome is living with me..."

"Kagome's living with you?" 'At least that means that what Kouga said is true...'

"Uh...yes." Inuyasha said while blushing.

"Now how's that going?" Miroku said in a teasing manner.

"Miroku, if you think that for one moment, I'm having sex with Kagome you are dearly mistaken. She's pregnant for one thing, and anyways we're just friends."

"If you say so Inuyasha... What do you say the four of us go out for dinner sometime? I want you to meet Sango, she's the love of my life, but don't tell her I said that... I want to keep that edge okay?"

"Whatever you say Miroku, so I'm sure Kagome will be fine with it, you just tell us when and where."

"How about 7 at that coffee shop "Sakura...something..., But you know where that is right?"

"Yeah it'll be fine. I'll talk to you later Miroku."

"See you on Friday."

'Well... that was certainly interesting...' thought Inuyasha. As he packed up to leave.

Kagome was at home preparing a casserole for dinner when the phone rang, she let the machine pick it up. Then she heard Kouga's voice. Which left her frozen in place. "Kouga?..."

"Ummm... Hello Kagome, this is Kouga... I just want to talk... I mean... What I did was wrong... I know it was... I'm so sorry. I just want to talk. And if you feel that way... My number is 483-0506. But you should already know that... And if not then Good Bye Kagome."

That last good bye tugged at Kagome's heart strings. She wrote down the number and deleted the message.

After she had just gotten the casserole into the oven she heard Inuyasha coming into the condo. "Hey Inuyasha, how was work?"

Inuyasha just grunted. 'Okay so he had a not so good day. Maybe I'll wait until later to tell him...'

"Miroku invited us out to dinner with him and Sango" Inuyasha said bringing Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Huh?... Oh okay sure. Sounds like fun!" She said with a big smile. Which happened to be contagious. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as well.

"Ummmm... Inuyasha... I had to tell you something..." Inuyasha looked up Kagome sounded really nervous... And she was dry washing her hands... She was really, really nervous.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Okay... well you know about how I'm pregnant and all..."

"Uh huh..."

"Well I've been thinking and I want to give Kouga a chance to be a friend to me, so that my child can know their father..."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and he looked like he was trying very hard to not scream.

"Kagome... I know this is your choice... I know you want...him... to have a chance to be a good father...I may not like it... It's your choice... Do as you see fit..." After getting that out he stormed to his room and slammed the door.

'Does it really bother him that much? Well all I'm going to do is talk to him. It's not like I'm going to go and date him... Is that what Inuyasha is worried about?'

'Why does it bother me so much... I mean it's not like I'm in love with her or anything... It's her choice... I did the right thing... No matter how bad I feel about it... I did the right thing... right?'

A/N sorta angsty isn't it? Hopefully you guys won't kill me...


	10. Answers and True Love?

Inuyasha 10 Chapter: Answers and True Love?

After cleaning up dinner Kagome pulled out the number that Kouga left her took a deep breath and dialed the number. She was so nervous. The phone rang once... twice... then picked up. "Hello?" said a very nervous Kouga.

"Hi Kouga, it's Kagome."

"Kagome? It's so great to hear from you? How have you been doing?"

"I'm fine thank you Kouga. Do you want to meet in person over at "Sakura Blossom"?" Kouga could not believe his luck.

"I'd love to Kagome! When?"

Kagome looked at the clock it was only 6:30. "How about in fifteen minutes? Can you make that?"

"Kagome do you doubt my speed? I was after all the track star!"

Kagome laughed, "You're right Kouga, I'll see you soon."

She left to change into something clean after making dinner. Unaware that her conversation had fallen upon the ears of her roomate...

'She's going to see him already? Does she really want to be rid of me that badly... Kagome how could you do this to me?'

At "Sakura Blossom" Kouga was waiting anxiously. He had cleaned up tremendously. He was clean shaven again, had his hair pulled back and looked like he didn't have a care in the world. His eyes that had been previously clouded over with guilt and anxiety were cleared up. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for her.

As Kagome turned the corner Kouga held his breath. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered. Then his anger flashed. 'Why is she living with that hanyou. She should be living with me! I mean it is my child she's carrying! Calm down Kouga... if you upset her you'll never see her again.'

"Kagome it's so nice to see you again" he said while grasping her hand and kissing her knuckles.

Kagome laughed "Haven't changed a bit have you Kouga? Let's go in shall we?" As they walked into the coffee shop, the little display of affection was not missed by another wolf demon. Her face was flushed and was almost as red as her hair.

After they sat down in a booth, Ayame the waitress walked over and very politely asked Kagome what she wanted. Kagome smiled and said she would like a hot chocolate. When Ayame asked Kouga it was clear she was flirting with him. Kouga said he'd like a hot chocolate too with extra marshmallows. After Ayame left Kagome turned to Kouga and asked.

"Okay Kouga, now what is it that you want from me?" She was never one for beating around the bush.

Kouga laughed "Always to the point aren't you Kags?" Kagome blushed she had forgotten that nickname.

"Well Kagome, I want your forgiveness. I know I messed up... real bad... And not only do I want your forgiveness. I want to help you and our child. And I would like to be with you romantically. Even if I can't be with you like that. I'd like to be friends with you. I want what would be best for our child. If they saw us fighting it would be traumatizing. I want our child to have the best future possible. And they can only get that if you forgive me." He said while holding her hands.

Kagome looked at him with a sad look in her eyes. "Kouga I can forgive you. I want you to forgive yourself. I don't know if I can be with you romantically. I'm being pulled in too many directions... But I do want to be your friend... And you're right our child does deserve at least that."

Kouga's eyes flashed ' "Being tugged in too many directions"? Who's the other person/s? Kagome is MY woman. I will always love her. And hopefully one day she'll see that she loves me too.'

"Kagome, that's all I ask of you. And since we're going to be friends again, we should hang out more..." He was interupted by Ayame slamming their orders down on the table.

"Oops." was all she said before turning on her heel and leaving.

Kouga took one look at Kagome and seeing the startled look on her face decided to say something. "Kagome that woman is Ayame. She and I were best friends before she moved to Northern Canada. I think she's jealous of all the attention I've been giving you. Can you hold on a sec I think I should go talk to her..." he excused himself and followed the direction that the female wolf had gone. He found her crying in the back of the coffee house.

"Ayame..." he said carefully. He head snapped up, she took one look at him and turned away.

"I don't want to see you Kouga..."

"Ayame... we're just friends. And she's carrying my child. I'm a wolf demon Ayame. I take care of my mate."

"She's your mate! I thought you said you'd only take a wolf!"

"Well no... she's not my mate. I just had... relations with her... She hasn't been claimed. But she is the mother of my child. I will take care of her Ayame. You need to realize this. And now she's only a friend. Please believe me..." he begged, while wipping away Ayame's tears.

"Oh... okay Kouga. I believe you. As long as you guys are only friends. And I thought I was your best friend? How come I don't get that sort of attention?" Ayame demanded.

"Well... uh... you left before I became like that!" Kouga quickly stated.

"Okay..." she said while giving him a quizical look. "I'll go out and apologize to her, we need some girl talk time so head to bathroom okay?"

"Sure..." Kouga said as he headed to the bathrooms. 'I sure hope they get along...'

Kagome was sitting there twiddling her thumbs as a red head with green eyes approached her.

"I'm sorry about how I acted earlier..." she said with a bow. "My name is Ayame. I was Kouga's best friend until I moved away... and uh... I don't know quite how to say this... but I've been in love with Kouga for years... and just he seems so smitten with you... and he promised he'd marry me... After he saved me from some bullies in elementary school. He said he'd always be there for me. He said that he'd even end up marrying me. But then I moved away. I guess he sorta forgot about his promise... You don't have feelings for him do you?" She said with worry evident in her eyes.

"No Ayame, I used to think I did. but I know I don't anymore. Now we only share a friendship... and a child. Though I suppose it is our fault. But I no longer want to pursue him romantically. If you want I'll put in a good word for you!" she said with a smile. Ayame's face lit up. She pulled Kagome into a hug and said "Tonight your drinks are on me!"

As they made small talk Kouga walked back to the table and saw how well they were getting along. "Whew... I'm glad that the two most important women in my life are getting along." he said with a smile.

Inuyasha pulled himself off of the floor and grabbed some of the casserole Kagome made and heated it up. The whole time his face was plastered againist the microwave glass, he wondered 'Will Kagome leave me? What if she decides to never come back? What am I going to do without Kagome...' He slumped down againist the counter, and curled into a ball. He looked at the clock 9:30... she'd been gone for three hours. It felt like an eternity. After he finished with his dishes he put them away and sat on the couch staring at the clock. 9:45...10 o'clock... finally at 10:17 Kagome knocked on the door. They still needed to make that copy... Inuyasha jumped up and ran to the door. He opened it and saw Kagome looking up at him with a smile on her face.

"What are you looking at?" he asked with an emotionless voice.

"You silly!" she said while she gave him a hug. All of Inuyasha's worries melted away. Kagome wouldn't leave him. But he had to know what happened.

"So Kagome, what happened?"

She looked up at him. 'Was that worry in his voice?' "Oh well we had some catching up to do. I'm sorry it took so long. I lost track of time. Well I've decided to stay friends with him, so that our child won't have to worry about having their parents fight over them. And also this takes some stress off of me. And you should know that stress is very bad for a pregnant woman." she said while pointing a finger at him. She left out the Ayame part. They needed some more girl talk to figure out what they were going to do.

Inuyasha grabbed her finger. It smelled like wolf... But not Kouga... another wolf. "Kagome... Who's the other wolf?"

"Huh? How did you know...? Right, right... smelly thing. Well her name is Ayame, and she's in love with Kouga. So I'm going to try and set them up. So you don't have to worry. I swear some times you worry more than my mother!" Kagome smiled.

"Oh okay... Wait a sec.. HEY! That's not very nice Kagome!" He said as he chased her around the condo. He finally caught her. The were both panting hard and he spun her around. 'Gods she looks beautiful. Her face is flushed... her eyes are bright and shinning... I wonder if she looks that way when... Bad Inuyasha! Bad! No thinking those thoughts about her... at least not yet... No! Not again!'

Kagome looked at him with a smirk on her face. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Umm... nothing..."he said while turning bright red.

"Yeah right well... I'm going to bed!" she yelled while running to her room and slamming the door.

'She's going to be the end of me... I swear she will...' he said while looking at the calender. 'Wow... it's the end of July already... I hope Kagome knows what she's going to do for September...'

'Hmmm... what pajamas tonight? Oh! The little duckies! These are so cute. I can't believe Inuyasha picked these out!' Kagome looked at her clock is said 31/07 'Wow... what am I going to do? Maybe I can call the university and see if they can postpone my scholarship? I hope so. I'll do that tomorrow hopefully. I mean I need to save up some money. And my child... Maybe I'd better ask them to postpone it two years... Oh well I'll figure it out in the morning I need sleep if Inuyasha wants breakfast.' She thought with a laugh.

A/N this chapter turned out so different then what I thought would happen... so comment and tell me if you think it happened right? please?


	11. Doctor's Appointment

Inuyasha 11 Chapter

Three months later

Kagome had been able to postpone her scholarship, but as a result she would lose some of it. She was also steadily growing larger even though she was only 4 months pregnant she began to notice a great difference. She had to go shopping with Inuyasha frequently to make sure that her clothes fit for work. Her friendship with Kouga was almost back to what it was. She had even put in a good word for Ayame. Kouga said he'd think about it, but Kagome wasn't convinced.

Inuyasha and Kagome were entering a budding romance. When they'd sit on the couch and watch movies together, Inuyasha would try and listen to the baby (he could listen better due to his ears). The next day they even had gotten an appointment at the doctor's so Kagome could have an ultrasound to see the gender of her child.

"Kagome... what do you want it to be? A boy or a girl?" Inuyasha asked while looking up at her face.

"Hmmm... I guess I'd want a girl. I've always wanted a little girl." Kagome looked up and her eyes glazed over, she was daydreaming again. Inuyasha smiled. He thought that was what she wanted.

"Well I think "Mommy" should go to bed so she'll be up in time for her appointment tomorrow." Inuyasha said while offering her his hand. She wasn't too big yet, but he loved feeling how soft her hand was, not too mention if he was nice to her now when the hormones started affecting her, he might be safer. He helped her to her room and kissed her on the forehead. He then looked down into her eyes. Her dark brown eyes were sparkling. He wanted to kiss her so badly. But he didn't want a relationship to ruin what they had. And it would just be more stress on Kagome. So he decided it was best to remain friends... at least for now. He gave her one last hug then ushered her into her room.

Inuyasha went into his room and flopped on the bed. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. When he looked closely he could see different shapes due to the composition of the paint he chose. When he looked over at the far right corner he could see a baby crib, and when he looked directly above him he could see a cup that looked like it had steam coming out of it. It reminded him of when he first met Kagome. 'Was it really four months ago? Time has passed by so quickly... and yet it seems like I've known her forever!... Goodnight Kagome' Inuyasha rolled over and fell asleep.

Kagome walked around her room trying to find something to wear tomorrow. She didn't want to wear her work clothes, but she didn't want to wear her house clothes, as they were mostly sweat pants and sweaters. It was October and getting colder. So she decided on a pair of jeans and a sweater, not too bad right? As she washed her face and climbed into bed she looked at her growing stomach and couldn't help but smile. 'Tomorrow I find out if you'll be my little girl, or if you'll be a little boy.' Kagome closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day at the doctor's you could feel the tension in the air. Kagome was very anxious to get there. She wanted to know so badly if it would be a boy or girl. As she was laying there on the hospital bed she was so restless. Inuyasha had gone somewhere and here she was with nothing to do! She clenched her teeth... 'Why was the doctor taking so long?'

After several minutes Inuyasha arrived and took her hand. Holding it lightly he looked up at her and smiled. "Sorry about that I went to go the bathroom and got lost.." he said sheepishly. All of Kagome's ire dissappeared, and she gave him a nervous smile. They were talking for another ten minutes when the doctor finally showed up. "Well look who it is my _brother_ has come to the hospital with a pregnant woman... now isn't this interesting..." an icy voice said. Inuyasha's eyes flashed 'Of all the doctors why him?' Standing in the doorway was a tall man with silver hair the same colour as Inuyasha's but more silky and longer. His features were almost feminine, what stuck out the most though, were his eyes, as soon as they landed on Inuyasha they became very cold. Kagome shivered involuntarily.

"Hello Sesshomaru. This is Kagome." Inuyasha said in a very cold voice.

"I knew that Inuyasha... In case you hadn't realized I am her doctor. Now Miss Kagome have you had an problems with this pregnancy?" Sesshomaru turned his attention to the young woman.

"No... at least not any that I've noticed."

"Is this your first pregnancy?"

"Yes!" Kagome blushed.

"Now Miss Kagome if you will kindly expose your stomach I'll get the ultrasound turned on..." Sesshomaru trailed off. Kagome blushed and pulled the robe up to just underneath her breasts and pulled the bed sheet down to cover her lower region. Inuyasha was in awe of her. 'Her skin looks so perfect, it looks so soft...'

"Okay now Kagome if you will watch the screen...Looking at the screen all Kagome could make out was a basic shape and some shadows.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Kagome blurted out...

Sesshomaru looked at her and... was that a smile? "Well Miss Kagome, there is no evidence of a penis. But since you're only four months pregnant that could change, if you want to know for sure come in in another month and a half. But I'd say there's a very high chance it's a girl."

Kagome wanted to hug Inuyasha but she couldn't for the time being because she had the gel all over her stomach and Sesshomaru was still taking measurements and checking for any abnormalities.

After Kagome got washed up and changed back into her clothes Inuyasha was waiting outside of the room for her, she ran over and gave him a hug. Inuyasha whispered into her ear "Looks like you got the girl you were wishing for huh?" Kagome could only nod she was so over whelmed by emotions. "Come on, let's go home and relax okay?" Inuyasha took her hand and led her to his car.

After they got home They were lounging on the couch at home, Inuyasha was going to drive Kagome to work. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked him "Why haven't I heard about your brother before?"

"You've never asked..."

"Well can I at least know a little about him? I mean seeing as he's my doctor and all!"

"Okay Kagome... Growing up we didn't really get along. We were always trying to get our father's attention. After our father died we parted ways I left with my mother and don't really remember what happened with Sesshomaru, I think he wandered the lands..."

"That must have been a long time ago... Was it hard to lose a brother?"

"We were never that close anyways... That's the first time I've seen him in about a hundred years or so... Well we should get you to work or else Kaede will kill me."

When Kagome got to work the first thing she noticed was Kouga was sitting in a booth near the entrance 'I guess he wants to be close to me huh?'. After she put her stuff in her cubby out back she walked up to the front and spoke to Kouga when she noticed someone walk in. It was Naraku... Kagome bowed and led him to a booth not that far from Kouga. In between seating people Kagome would speak to Kouga. Near the end of her shift she was called to the back. Naraku walked up to Kouga, "Is this seat taken?" Kouga looked him up and down suspiciously.

"No..."

"May I?"

"Okay..."

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Naraku. I couldn't help but notice your infatuation with the hostess Kagome."

"It's not infatuation Naraku. It's love. She used to love me too. But now she's fallen for a half-bread inu-hanyou..." That caught Naraku's attention.

"An inu-hanyou you say? What's his name?"

"Inuyasha..."

'Inuyasha? Isn't that the fool that Kikyou's obssessing over? I wonder what fun I can have with this?' "Now Mr...?"

"Kouga"

"Now Mr.Kouga... would you like to have Kagome fall in love with you again?"

"That's what I've always wanted."

"Then I give this to you." Naraku pulled out a pouch from his jacket. Kouga eyed it suspiciously. "It won't hurt the girl. All you have to do is slip it into a drink she is having and make sure you are the first one she sees after drinking it and she'll be in love with you instantly. But first I have to ask something. Are you sure she loves the inu-hanyou?"

"No I'm not. I hope they're only roomates."

"If she is in love with him, after she drinks this, she will love only you. But if she realizes her love to Inuyasha it will over power this drink. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah..." In truth Kouga hadn't heard past "she will love only you." He was willing to take any risk to gain her love.

"So are you willing do it?"

"I have only one question Naraku. Why are you doing this?"

"It's obviously true love, who am I to stand in the way of it?"

Kouga reached over and took the packet. "Bargain struck"

Naraku walked back to his table. 'And now the fun begins...'

Kouga left shortly after Naraku went back to his table. He was walking to his house while going through mental turmoil. 'Should I? Is it right? Kagome will love me! Me and only me! Forever! Maybe she could even become my mate.' He thought with a smile. 'She's already carrying my child, it's the right thing to do.'

Kagome came back and noticed Kouga was gone. She also noticed Naraku was giving her a very odd look. She was thankful her shift was over. As she stood outside waiting for Inuyasha she could feel eyes on her.

'Soon your time with Inuyasha will be over. My pet will have her toy back and soon, Kouga will be very happy.'


	12. Dreams

Inu 12

When Inuyasha picked Kagome up he noticed she looked a little distraught. "Hey Kagome you okay?" Inuyasha asked, with a very concerned look on his face.

Kagome looked over at him and smiled. 'He really does care about me, even with me being pregnant. I'm so happy I bumped into him; I think I'm really starting to fall for him... But I can't! I can't help how I feel. Maybe I can pretend that I just want to be friends, nothing more...'

Inuyasha noticed Kagome thinking, and looked over at her lovingly. Unknown to him, Kagome saw his look, and was thoroughly confused. 'Was that what I think it was?' she began to blush. They continued the drive with each in their own thoughts.

When they arrived back at the condo Kagome was feeling really cold. So Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her arms as the made their way up to their condo. When Inuyasha opened the door Kagome was having a hot flash. So she quickly stripped down to her underwear not caring that Inuyasha was there. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Kagome was stunningly beautiful now that she wasn't so thin. Rather than being underfed Kagome had gained some weight and was now around average weight. Then all of a sudden she had another cold flash and quickly ran to Inuyasha and grabbed him attempting to leech off his body heat. So Inuyasha grabbed a blanket off of the couch and wrapped it around the both of them while a rather large blush was spreading over his face. After awhile Kagome's flashes stopped and she realized the position she was in.

'Oh my gods! I'm almost NAKED!' Kagome looked up and Inuyasha was trying to look anywhere but at her, and he had a very red face. While he was looking away she grabbed the blanket and wrapped herself in it. As she pulled away she noticed his eyes 'Was that a look of disappointment? Well I have to get dressed anyways…' She quickly smiled and shared a blush of her own while walking with as much dignity as she could muster to her room. Where she promptly shut the door and slid to the floor. 'He's so amazing.' She smiled and began to day dream, which promptly became sleep.

(Dream Time!)

Kagome was laying a couch; it was the same couch that Inuyasha had. It even had that little pen stain. While she was laying there she felt someone's arm encircle her waist. She felt lips on her shoulder, she moaned she looked down and noticed that she no longer had a large belly. While she was looking down she felt the lips kissing and sucking as they made their way to her neck. Up the neck to the ear and then down her jaw line, then as she turned to kiss the lips she opened her eyes and there was Inuyasha! As she leaned in to kiss him she heard peals of laughter followed by squeals of "Mom and Mommy" 'Two?' Kagome thought confused. She sat up and was greeted by two little girls. The older of the two had black hair and bright blue eyes, there was a very strong demon look in her. She could almost be passed off as a full blooded one. The other was smaller and had silver hair with hazel coloured eyes. She was also looked more human, but the silver hair would always brand her as having demon blood. 'If I had a child with Inuyasha is that what she'd look like?' Kagome thought with a gasp. 'Is this what life would be, with Inuyasha? If so I'd love it.' She thought while looking around. It wasn't the large condo she currently shared with Inuyasha. It was…a house! It even had most of the same furniture.

She walked around letting the girls wrestle with their father. Even though only with one was it blood. There were five bedrooms! One for her and Inuyasha, one for each of the girls, one for a guestroom, she guessed. But what was the other one for… As Kagome walked in she noticed the sketches all over a table. She noticed an easel and a shelf covered in different art mediums; paint, charcoal and even some clay. This was what she had always wanted. She always wanted to draw, to sculpt, to paint. But she had never had the opportunity. She was always busy with school work and then at home she was busy with housework. She had never had anytime for herself. She looked back at the door. It had a lock on it. 'Likely to keep the kids out.' She mused to herself.

Her hands flowed over the tools in a case. They were for sculpting clay. There were big thick ones for rough work. They went down to miniscule ones that were for much finer detail. 'I wonder if I'm any good?' Kagome looked around trying to see if there was anything out for her to judge herself. There was nothing in the room. So she walked down the hallway and noticed a very nice looking jug. She picked it up. It was very finely made. She wondered… Kagome turned it upside down and saw at the bottom "Property of Yamioto Design". 'Figures…' Kagome looked at the ground there was a piece of paper there. She picked it up and turned it over, it was a receipt, from a local store. It was for the jug. Then she looked closely and it said "A Kagome Higurashi Original"

Kagome then woke up to find a bright light in her eyes and herself still slumped against the door.

(End Kagome's Dream)

He walked into his room. 'Strange it smells like there's candles burning.' He looked at his bed. It was covered in a crimson colour comforter. And on that comforter was Kagome. She was "dressed" in the same colour. Well not really dressed. She was wearing a small baby doll. She was slowly crawling on her hands and knees towards him as he walked to the bed.

"Uh… Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Shhhhh." Was the response that he got while one of Kagome's fingers pressed itself against his lips. Inuyasha's mind was spinning. 'What's she doing here? Isn't she supposed to be sleeping?'

Kagome leaned forward almost antagonizingly slow. Then her lips gently brushed against Inuyasha's. She then added more pressure against him and flicked her tongue against his lips, in a silent plea to allow her entrance. When he finally complied she deepened the kiss. Letting herself know every inch of his mouth.

She then pulled Inuyasha onto of herself so he was on the bed. Then she flipped their positions so she was on top. She began to run her fingers through his hair, every once in a while one hand would stray enough to lightly graze one of his ears. When she realized what an effect it had on him when he would moan at that contact she slid up him, rubbing her breasts against his chest and face as she every so delicately began to suck on one of his ears. That was when he lost all thought. The only thing he could think about was what was going to happen. His eyes clouded over in lust and he began to lightly nip and suck Kagome's breasts which happened to be right in his face. When Kagome moaned and pressed further into him he began to notice a definite pain in his lower region. Then things began to get blurry.

(End Lime/Dream/Fantasy whatever you want to call it)

He shot up panting heavily, 'Oh my gods, how can I be around Kagome without this surfacing?'

The next morning Kagome was in the kitchen making breakfast as usual. Today was omelets and rice. She was happily moving around the kitchen swaying and humming a tune. When Inuyasha crawled out of bed and sat down at the island in the kitchen she set a cup of coffee in front of him and danced around. When she noticed an upset look on his face she pulled him up and began to waltz around the kitchen with him. Then they proceeded to Tango and throw in a little Swing and there was Kagome and Inuyasha's breakfast dance. They were both laughing and having a great time. Kagome stole a quick glance over at Inuyasha, he had a huge grin on his face and was thoroughly enjoying himself. 'He's so cute. I just want to hug him and kiss him and… No! We are roommates and cannot disrupt our way of life… but maybe…'

Inuyasha looked over at her she was smiling and had her eyes closed. Her face was flushed and Inuyasha could not believe how lucky he was to have such an awesome roommate. 'If only we could be more…' he thought with a frown. Then when Kagome pulled him into a dip he couldn't help but laugh. Then upon realizing her condition he quickly stood up. "Are you okay? Did you strain yourself?"

As the questions flew Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha if I wasn't okay I'd let you know okay?" She said while holding his hand. As he was about to interrupt, she lifted her finger and pressed it against his lips. Inuyasha's mind just flew down the gutter at that point. He quickly began to blush and made excuses about having to take a shower. Kagome rolled her eyes again and began to set out a plate for him. So that when he returned he could eat in peace.

She then went to her room and decided she needed a shower. She climbed in and as she began to wash herself her hands roamed over her breasts and she closed her eyes and imagined it was Inuyasha's hands roaming. She began to moan, and as Inuyasha walked out of his room showered and spiffy looking, he heard a moan coming from Kagome's room quickly followed by a whisper of "Inuyasha…" He had never blushed so fiercely in his life. He quickly walked to the kitchen and ate his breakfast. He was about to head out then realized he had to drop Kagome off to go shopping. She never let him go with her anymore because he always begged when they got to the ramen section and she didn't like the looks people gave her. So she took his card and away she went while he walked around. He'd pick her up an hour later and help her carry everything.

Kagome came out of her room dressed in jeans and a turtle neck. She put on a jacket and away they went. She walked into the store and while she was shopping around she picked up some more ramen for Inuyasha and some yogurt covered pretzels for herself. She was trying to eat healthier for her baby girl. She smiled at that thought. She was turning a corner when she bumped into Kouga.

"Oof… Oh hey Kouga, how are you?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Not too bad, hey Kagome do you want to grab a coffee or something?" Kouga asked rather nervously.

"Sorry Kouga, Inuyasha and I are making a huge dinner tonight. I don't have the time right now. Maybe some other time?" Kagome said as politely as she could.

"Oh… That's okay. I understand…" Kouga looked so defeated.

"Kouga I promise I will sometime later okay?"

"Okay!" Kouga seemed to have gained his usual positive attitude again.

"Well Kouga I have to get back to shopping. I'll see you around." Kagome said as she walked away down the aisle of rice.

Kouga watched her walk away. 'I hope someday she'll see that I'm the best thing for her.' He thought with a pout. 'Well I might as well go see Ayame.'

Naraku was walking down a hallway in his brothel, listening to happy customers. As he walked down to his office, he opened the door and there sitting on his desk was his most recent pet; Kikyou.

"Kikyou, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you for another hour at least."

"Well I was shopping and my manicure appointment got changed so I decided to visit my lover." She said in a seductive voice.

"Well, you know that toy of yours? Inuyasha?" Kikyou let out a squeal of glee.

"Yes I remember him. He was most fun to play with. Especially because he didn't suspect a thing but yeah what about him?"

"Do you wish to have him back?" Kikyou let out another squeal.

"How can I Naraku? Please tell me."

"Well" He produced a bad very similar looking to the one he gave Kouga. "This will make him fall in love with you and you can play with him some more. I only have one condition. You are not to use it, until I give permission. Understood Kikyou?"

"Yes, Naraku."

"Do you know why I'm doing this Kikyou?"

"No, Naraku."

"I'm doing it for several reasons. First off, I have a general love of chaos. Second You'll have your toy back. Third the girl you found at Inuyasha's needs to be controlled. And I think a wolf demon will control his mate quite well. For if she were to discover what lay dormant in her, it could be cataclysmic to my plan to take over Japan."

"I'm happy you thought of me."

"Now Kikyou, I have this throbbing sensation in my gential area. Could you please take care of it for me?"

"As you wish master Naraku."

"That's a good pet."


	13. Guests for Dinner

A/N So sorry for how long it took. My parents had this big party thing they had to prepare for... So I had to help... sigh anyways here's a new chapter I hope you guys like it!

"If you like Pina Colodas... dun dun... And getting caught in the rain... dun dun dun...Like the feel of the Ocean...dun dun... And the taste of champagne..." Kagome was singing around in the kitchen, adding in some dance steps, while Inuyasha was unpacking all of their groceries.

"Wow Kagome... looks like you bought the whole store... RAMEN! YAY!" Inuyasha quickly grabbed the ramen and promptly filled a cupboard with it. Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Figures... he sees the ramen and forgets everything...' As Inuyasha was busying bouncing on his toes in front of his bowl of ramen waiting for it to cook the phone rang. Kagome walked over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Uh... you're not Inuyasha! Put him on the phone now!"

'Well isn't someone a major bitch.' Kagome thought. "Inuyasha! Phone is for you. Hurry up we have to start dinner!"

"Mm-ky" Inuyasha managed to get out through a mouth full of ramen. He quickly polished it off and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He asked in a gruff tone.

"Yashie-Baby!" Inuyasha quickly pulled the phone away from his ear. Quickly shook his head and demanded into the phone.

"What the fuck do what? Is your new fuck toy not good enough?" He spat the words out.

"Yashie... I'm hurt... you're the only one for me!" Kikyou squealed so loud it reached Kagome's ears. Kagome shivered.

'I'm going to have to change our number...' Inuyasha thought. "What. Do. You. Want..." Inuyasha asked again.

"I know you want me back Inuyasha, so I've decided that I'm coming by today to drop off my stuff." Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"And what time would this be?" He asked trying to keep his cool.

"In about two hours. I mean I have to pack everything. We'll be happy together for ever!" Inuyasha quickly said goodbye slammed down the phone turned to Kagome and said;

"I'm going to buy a few new locks. I'll be back soon." Leaving Kagome in a clearly confused state.

"Sango my dear you look exquisite!"

"Miroku what did I tell you about looking at my behind?"

"Not to stare at it. And I'll have you know I most certainly was not staring! I was merely casually glancing! NO DON'T HIT ME!" Miroku screamed, as Sango's first came crashing down on his head.

"Miroku will you ever learn?" Sango asked the unconscious monk with a sigh.

"Sango dearest, you know that the only reason why I do this is because I find you most attractive." Sango began to blush at this point.

"Well anyways Miroku, we have to decide what we're going to wear over at Inuyasha and Kagome's. Let's dress in business casual. Can't go wrong there!" Sango finished with a smile, as she picked out a pair of pants for Miroku to wear.

Kagome was in the kitchen finishing up the desert. It had to chill for at least three hours. 'Wow… I had no idea making huge dinners by yourself was so much work.'

Inuyasha had arrived home half an hour ago, with three locks. He had been busy installing them. So that left Kagome doing all of the cooking. Her cooking included: Misu soup, rice balls, baked salmon, mixed veggies and rice dough and bean paste for desert. As well as an American recipe she found. After Inuyasha had finished installing the locks Kagome sent him to have a shower so that he'd be ready when the guests arrived. So when Inuyasha was ready, he put away all of the dried dishes while Kagome was taking her shower.

Then he heard a key sliding into the lock. 'Heh… She'll be angry when she finds out that the lock has been changed…' Sure enough…

"ARRRGH! Yashie…" said an overly sweet voice. "Yashie… Something's wrong… My key isn't working. And I have all of these bags out here…" It was about then that Kikyou realized Inuyasha was laughing on the other side of the door. "INUYASHA! LET ME IN RIGHT NOW!"

"Why, Kikyou? This isn't your condo. As a matter of fact it never was. It's my name on the contract. Not yours. And anyways, the company I have now is much better than yours ever was." That sent Kikyou over the edge. He saw a fist connect with the door, heard the door shudder… then heard Kikyou stomping towards the elevator. 'Glad that's over…' Inuyasha mused to himself.

Kagome was finishing getting ready. And she figured Inuyasha would be wearing red so she decided to wear red as well. So she was looking through her closet and found a red short dress with spaghetti straps. She slipped in on, admiring how well it hung to the curves of her body. And thankful that it was big enough to cover her stomach. She put her hair up in a messy bun and stuck a hair ornament in it. 'Perfect!' She thought, then she put on some black eyeliner and some lip gloss. Giving her lips a smack, she smiled and winked at herself in the mirror.

She walked back into the common area where the kitchen and living rooms were. She was setting the table, when she realized she needed wine glasses. So she tried to reach them (they were on a high shelf) but was unsuccessful. So she called Inuyasha to help her.

He walked into the dinning room and Kagome felt her heart speed up. He was dressed in a red shirt and black pants. But the shirt wasn't a bright red. Instead it was more of a crimson colour. He walked up until he was right in front of her. Reached up and grabbed the glasses. His eyes never once wandering from hers. Then he began to lean down towards her face. They could feel each others breath. They were centimetres apart when a loud knocking was heard at the door. 'Shit!' they both thought at the same time.

"Shall we greet our guests?" Inuyasha asked while holding his arm out to Kagome.

"Let's." She replied while setting the glasses down, and taking Inuyasha's arm.

'This is how it should be…' thought Inuyasha. As they reached the door Inuyasha opened it and standing there beaming was Miroku and Sango holding hands.

"Come on in guys!" Inuyasha said in a happy voice. Even Kikyou's visit couldn't ruin the happiness he was feeling right now with his Kagome on his arm. As they moved into the kitchen he poured himself, Miroku and Sango a glass of wine. While Kagome sat there sipping water.

"So Kags, how's the baby doing?" asked Miroku

"So far she's fine." Kagome replied with a smile.

"WHAT!" Sango yelled. "The baby has a gender and you didn't tell me? Oh Kagome I'm so happy it's a girl!" Sango exclaimed while picked Kagome up out of her seat and hugging her while dancing around the room with her.

"Women…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Now Inuyasha I know full well you have feelings for Miss Kagome. I can see it when you look at her. And I can see she has feeling for you too. So how have things been since last time we talked?" Miroku inquired.

"Well they've been great actually. A few bumps here and there but it's still pretty good."

"And what bumps would those be?" Miroku asked while watching Sango and Kagome do the Easter bunny dance.

"Well for one. Kagome's doctor is my brother…"

"No way! Sesshomaru is Kagome's doctor? Does he treat her well? Because I'm assuming you took her to the appointment."

"Yeah he was great to her, which really surprised me. Kikyou came by a little before you guys came…"

"Ah, that would explain the fist in the door. As well as the extra locks I'm assuming?"

"Yeah…"

"So are those the only bumps? I'm sure something has happened? Any good dreams about Kagome?" Miroku asked while a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Those aren't for you to know about Miroku!" Inuyasha said while his face flushed. Whether it was anger or embarrassment Miroku didn't know.

"Oh ho! So there are dreams! You little devil you. And how can you have not acted. I mean Kagome's a beautiful woman. But don't get me wrong, Sango's more to my tastes."

Sango and Kagome were laughing about something because they were both giggling like school girls. When Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at Kagome she just blushed and Sango laughed even more. So after that Kagome herded everyone into dining room and called Inuyasha to help her serve dinner.

Inuyasha came into the kitchen to see Kagome bent over looking into the oven. 'Must… not… think… perverted… thoughts… I'm not Miroku…I'm not Miroku… but jeeze does she ever look good like that… I just want to… NO! Stop it right now! This is definitely not the time. Gotta help her with serving…'

Inuyasha walked over to where Kagome was bent over and bent down looking at what she was doing. "Waiting for the soup to finish heating up, huh?" Kagome looked over at him.

"Yeah… could you grab me the soup bowls please?"

"Sure thing Kagome!" he said with a smile. It was then that he realized the soup bowls were above Kagome and he couldn't reach from where he was… 'Oh gods this is going to be awkward. Please forgive me Kagome…' Inuyasha stood behind Kagome and reached for the cupboard, efficiently pressing his hips against hers. Kagome's eyes shot open. She had no idea what to do in this situation. So after Inuyasha got the bowls down she proclaimed the soup to be done and dished it out. Then she brought out two bowls of soup while Inuyasha brought out the other two. Inuyasha and Kagome took seats opposite each other and they all smiled and began their meal.

After the soup came the steamed rice, baked salmon and mixed veggies. When all the dishes were set out in front of everyone they looked at meal. It was expertly done. Sango hadn't known Kagome could cook like that., neither did Miroku. Inuyasha knew Kagome could cook well, but not this well. So he was the first to take a bite and he thoroughly enjoyed it. The others followed his example and moaned in appreciation. Kagome was blushing at their praise.

After more wine was distributed conversation turned to what were Kagome's plans as to the future of her child.

"Well at first I thought I'd be able to stay at home and have a somewhat sound environment for my child to grow up in. But after my father kicked me out I can hardly go back there. My next thought was shortly after Inuyasha took me in. I was going to work and save up enough money to get a place of my own, so that my child could have their own place. Because staying with Inuyasha is only supposed to be temporary. But the longer that I stay here the more like home it feels. So I'm hoping that even if I don't stay here I'll be welcome so that my child won't have to worry about being on the streets."

"What about Kouga, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"What about him? I mean I know he's the father, but he's a friend now. That's all I mean sure now we'll always be connected through my little girl, but we're just friends. And I guess if worse comes to worse I can go and live with him, but I'd rather not."

Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. 'So she'd choose him over Kouga.' A smile spread across his face. "Alright now who wants desert?" Inuyasha asked with a lop-sided grin. Kagome rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen with Inuyasha following.

"So," Sango whispered to Miroku, "What do you think is going on between them? I mean Kagome hasn't told me anything about a relationship. Do you think they're just in denial?"

"I know they have feelings for each other. But they're just too shy to admit it. Sigh If only they were more like me Sango, they'd then express their feelings all the time."

SMACK

"But hopefully they wouldn't be as perverted…" Sango said while rubbing her hand.

"I have bean paste!" Kagome said with a smile. Then she noticed Miroku on the floor. "Sango did he do what I think he did?"

"Most likely…"

"What do you say we get some revenge? I'm sure I can get Inuyasha to help us out." A very malicious smile crossed Kagome's features.

"Uh… My head… Sango's getting stronger…" Miroku mumbled. Then he felt something warm beside him and realized it was a person. 'It must be Sango! She has finally given in to my charms! Why else would I be stripped down to my boxers?' "Hello there beautiful, did I tire you out?"

"Mmmmm… why yes Miroku you certainly did tire me out. I didn't know you thought I was beautiful though." said a voice that was very not Sango-ish. That caught Miroku's attention. Then a head of silver hair rose over the covers with sleepy eyes and began to draw circles on Miroku's chest.

"AHHHHHHH! INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Miroku screamed.

Inuyasha kept choking until finally he burst into tears laughing. "I really had you going there didn't I Miroku? Oh and the girls have been watching the whole thing from over there. He pointed to where Sango and Kagome were rolling on the floor both in tears laughing.

Miroku tried his best to regain his dignity by gathering his clothes and walking to the bathroom, where he tripped on the way. Causing the group to erupt into more fits of laughter. 'So much for dignity…'

After Miroku got dressed, Sango decided that they had both had too much to drink and would be staying at Inuyasha's for the night. Miroku didn't complain saying that as long as he didn't have to share a bed with Inuyasha he was fine. So Sango and Miroku were given Inuyasha's room, while Inuyasha was heading to sleep on the couch. Kagome walked into the living room and said "Inuyasha why don't you take my bed? I mean I'm the guest so you should still have your own bed."

"Kagome you're pregnant, don't worry about it."

"Well uh… Youcanshareitwithme…" Kagome said quickly. 'I can't believe I just said that!'

"What was that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with his ears facing her.

Kagome took a deep breath "You can share the bed with me if you want. I'd hate to think of you sleeping on the couch…" Kagome said while making a ton of nervous gestures.

"Are you sure about this Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'll take you up on your offer."

Kagome felt elated yet at the same time extremely nervous. So she walked to her room with Inuyasha following soon after. She crawled into bed and rolled over on her side. Inuyasha crawled in and lay on his back looking at the ceiling. 'In this room there's a duck over there… and over there is a bowl…huh?' His attention was shifted to Kagome who had begun to shake in her sleep. He rolled over so he was behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his stomach against her back and buried his nose in her hair. He could smell fear on her. He wondered what could be so terrifying for her. He didn't have much time to think about it, because her scent changed from fear to calm. And that made Inuyasha quickly fall asleep curled up with Kagome.

The next day Kagome woke up at around her usual time but when she tried to move she felt something around her. At first she panicked but then remembered it was Inuyasha so she turned around as best she could and faced him, then snuggled into his chest, and fell back asleep. Since Inuyasha didn't have Kagome wake him up he too slept in. So the first ones up were Sango and Miroku.

Sango had made Miroku sleep on the floor because she didn't trust him in the bed with her. But when she woke up, there he was sleeping soundly next to her. Now Sango doesn't like it when people don't listen to her. So she decided to wake him up by kissing him and then giving him a surprise. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips, then placed his hands on her arms, so it would look like he grabbed her. Miroku was slowly rousing then he opened his eyes and there Sango was sleeping in a pair of boxers and s big t-shirt she had borrowed from Inuyasha. The shirt gave him quite the view. So when he opened his eyes for a better look Sango slapped him hard while yelling hentai. (Miroku is never a lucky one is he?)

Since the both of them were up they decided to see if Inuyasha and Kagome were up. So they wandered around and Miroku decided he'd make breakfast while Sango continued looking. She couldn't find Inuyasha, so she decided to go to Kagome's room and wake her up. When she opened the door she found Kagome and Inuyasha all curled up. 'Awwwww.' thought Sango. Then she saw Inuyasha with no shirt.

Then her anger kicked in.

"INUYASHA!" she bellowed. "You'd better get out of that bed this second!" Inuyasha was quickly woken up by an angered Sango standing above him with a chair. Inuyasha very quickly proceeded to run out of the room and lock himself in his own room. Kagome had somehow managed to sleep through this and was awakened by Sango shaking her.

"Kagome? Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" Sango asked anxiously.

"Huh? What are you talking about Sango? Inuyasha helped me calm down last night. I had another one of those night terrors…"

"Oh… you had one of those again…What happened?"

"Well this time I was alone, every one of you guys were gone. Even my little girl was gone. And then suddenly there was Inuyasha he saved me from the darkness." Sango gave Kagome a big hug and said:

"Well Kagome Miroku and I both work today so we'll be leaving soon, thank you so much for having us over. Sometime soon you guys will have to come over to our place!"

"Okay Sango whatever you say." Kagome said with a smile.

Shortly after Sango and Miroku left, and Inuyasha crept out of his room with a terrified look on his face.

"What happened Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused.

"Sango tried to kill me with a chair!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Oh is that all?" Kagome asked with a laugh.

"That's all!" Inuyasha asked while his voice cracked.

"Let me tell you how Sango and I met…"

Flash Back

It was the first day of high school and no one else from Kagome's old school had gotten into her high school. So she was completely alone. She wandered around looking at her feet when she bumped into someone. Looking up she saw a girl who was taller than her carrying a giant boomerang. 'Oh Shit!' Was what went through Kagome's mind. The taller girl began to bring the boomerang down at an amazing speed. And stopped right in front of Kagome's face. Kagome didn't flinch once.

"Seems I misjudged you. My name is Sango."

"Mine is Kagome."

"Let's be friends!"

End Flash Back


	14. Fiance?

Inu 14

He watched while Sango and Miroku exited the building, holding hands. 'Why do they get to be so happy?' He began to think of a way to lure Kagome away from Inuyasha… perhaps another invitation for a coffee. Even though he knew Kagome never drank coffee. He had to find a way to slip those herbs into a drink and quickly before Kagome and Inuyasha began to love each other!

'Kagome was pretty tired this morning. That baby is taking more out of her everyday…' Inuyasha was so into his thoughts he didn't even notice Kagome sneaking up on him. Then when Kagome tried to tackle him he came to his senses and was quickly able to regain his balance. He turned around and looked at Kagome who was pouting.

"You're no fun you know that? I mean you could have let me tackle you… but nooooo, the mighty Inuyasha can't do that…" she finished before erupting into a fit of giggles.

"What has you in such a good mood this morning Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while he cocked an eyebrow.

Kagome just smiled and hugged him around the waist. Inuyasha had a shocked look on his face, before returning the hug with almost as much vigour. He didn't want to injure the baby. Every time that Kagome spontaneously showed him affection he was happy for it. The hugs had been few and far between. But as of late she had been hugging him more.

Kagome looked up into his eyes. He was looking back down. She tilted her head up and her eyes were locked on his lips. They looked so soft… Kagome unconsciously licked her own lips making them wet. Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome licking her lips. 'Why does she have to be so darn seductive… even when she doesn't mean to be…'

Kagome looked up and saw his gaze on her lips. 'Go for it Kagome!' He mind silently cheered her on. She began to slowly move up onto her tip toes and was it just her or did he begin to move down towards her too. Slowly they moved closer… and closer… they were a centimetre away, then suddenly Kagome pushed herself up quickly and captured his lips with her own.

When Inuyasha didn't reject her chaste kiss she melted into it. Revelling in how good his lips felt. Inuyasha's arms encircled her waist, bringing her closer to his body. He then began to lick Kagome's bottom lip, hoping she'd let him in. When she opened her mouth Inuyasha entered and began to lick and caress her mouth. It surprised him though when Kagome began to mimic his movements. Then when he stopped she still fought for dominance. Inuyasha decided that for the time being she can be dominant. 'Later though, she can be my equal, not my superior or inferior.'

They separated and parted for breath.

"I didn't see that one coming." Inuyasha teased.

"Neither did I." Kagome answered honestly.

"Well I have to hurry up and head into work. I'll see you later Babe." Inuyasha said while kissing her forehead. Kagome was blushing and waved to him as he headed out the door. 'Now this I HAVE to tell Sango about.' Kagome thought while giggling.

A pair of eyes watched Kagome reach for the phone. 'Soon your time will be up little miko. Then Naraku will be happy.' She was gone in a sudden gust of wind.

Later that evening when Inuyasha returned from work, he found Kagome in the kitchen stirring something on the stove, singing to herself.

"In sleep he sang to me

In dreams he came

That voice which calls to me

And speaks my name

And do I dream again

For now I find…"

She was interrupted by Inuyasha grabbing her waist and pulling her into him. "Honey, I'm home." He said in a teasing voice, as he kissed her neck. Kagome moaned and turned around to face him, brandishing her wooden spoon as a weapon.

"Now Inuyasha, I'm in the middle of making dinner. If you continue this, our dinner will burn!" She said with a stern look on her face.

"Let it burn." He said while moving in and kissing her on the lips. When Kagome parted her lips, he quickly invaded. Their tongues began to twist together. They both became more passionate. It intensified and then… the timer went off.

"The rolls!", Kagome exclaimed while opening the oven and pulling them out. Inuyasha laughed watching Kagome bend over. That sent his mind spiralling downwards. When Kagome stood back up with the tray in her hands and turned around Inuyasha was looking at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"What? Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while cocking her head.

Inuyasha quickly refocused his gaze smiled and moved to take the tray from her.

"Careful it's hot." Kagome warned. Now if only Inuyasha had been listening… He grabbed the tray and quickly set it down on the counter while blowing on his hands and running to the faucet. Kagome laughed while he ran cold water over his hands.

"You should have warned me Kagome!"

"I did too warn you! It's not my fault you don't listen." Kagome said with a huff.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!"

Did TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"Did too infinity!" Kagome said while sticking out her tongue. "I therefore win, so ha!"

"Smartass…" Inuyasha mumbled.

One Month later

Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship was blossoming. They were soon, the cute couple that looks adorable together. Every where they'd go, they'd be holding hands. Since Kagome's belly was progressively getting bigger, Inuyasha was more than happy to help her out. Kouga was soon getting frantic about using the herbs. So he hastily made a call, and decided it was now or never.

"Hello? Kagome?"

"Oh hi Kouga! How are you?"

"I'm fine, do you want to grab lunch in about half an hour?"

"That sounds great! Inuyasha is going to be busy all day. Lunch sounds wonderful!"

"Alright, so you know that new diner, down on Bath Road?"

"Yeah… I know which one you mean."

"I'll see you there, bye."

"Bye."

'That wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. Well I have to get ready.'

Half an hour later they met outside of the diner and headed in. They ordered their drinks and Kagome due to the large swell of her stomach, since it put pressure on her bladder, had to go to the bathroom. As she left Kouga reached over and poured the herbs into the de-caffeinated tea she had ordered and quickly mixed it in.

'Kouga was looking really nervous today… I wonder what's wrong.'

When Kagome returned Kouga was still looking anxious.

"What's wrong Kouga?"

"Oh, nothing. I heard it's good when you drink all of your cup at once Kagome. It should be good for our baby."

"Oh, okay Kouga." Kagome pulled the cup up to her lips and drank it down. Then she lazily lowered herself to the table. At this point Kouga became very concerned.

"Ka-Kagome? Are you alright...? Kagome it's me… Kouga."

At this point she sat up very quickly. "Kouga honey, how are you?"

Kouga did a double take. "Kagome?"

"Yes, silly. Who else would it be?" She asked in a giggle.

Kouga began to relax. It had worked perfectly. "So Kagome how have you been?"

"I… uh… don't remember…" She said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, we'll eat lunch then I'll take you home to my place, and you can call your old roommate and tell him you're moving in with me.

"Okay Kouga! Whatever you say!"

'Where is Kagome… It's past six o'clock… there was a note saying she'd be gone for an hour or two… but that was left at 11:30…' The phone ringing brought Inuyasha out of his thinking.

"Hello?"

"Uh… hello. My name is Kagome and I'm moving in with my fiancé, Kouga. I'll come by sometime soon and pick up my stuff. I'll talk to you later."

"Kago-"

Click

"Kagome… what did I do…" Inuyasha thought while he slumped to the floor. When she had said that Kouga was her fiancé, his heart had shattered. 'I'll talk to her tomorrow then everything will work out fine.'

A pair of eyes watched the hanyou, slump to the floor in defeat. "Everything is going well for Naraku" She spat the name out. "I suppose I had better return to him." She vanished once again with the wind.


	15. Dreams and Memories

Inu 15

Kagome was walking around Kouga's house inspecting everything. She vaguely remembered certain items. Then she walked into the bedroom she'd be sharing with Kouga and everything about Kouga came flooding back. She saw flashes of things they'd done on his bed. She saw ice cream all over his face. She took a step back to support herself. She reached down and lovingly stroked her stomach. Not much longer then you'll be with my and your daddy. When Kagome pictured her and Kouga with their baby girl something seemed wrong, though she couldn't put her finger on it. 'Oh well, I'm sure I'll think of it later.' Kagome had a nagging feeling that something was wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Kagome headed downstairs and decided to start planning the wedding. 'Let's see… Lilies here… I want a white wedding… so white ribbons, white roses…' Kagome continued to make the plans not knowing that someone was watching her. The sorceress had been watching waiting for Kouga to leave to go pick up Kagome's stuff, 'Now's my chance.' She appeared in front of the door. She wasn't allowed to enter without permission from one inside the house, or else she'd be breaking the ancient rules. When Kagome answered the door, she huddled behind it. "Hello?" she questioned timidly.

"Hello, my name is Kagura, may I come in? I'm here to help."

"Sure…"

"As I said my name is Kagura, and you have something inside of you, that not many people know about. My master is trying to use Kouga to control you. I can't tell you any more, or else I'll be killed. But I can tell you this: look for your true love, when you find him, you will be set free." Suddenly she was gone in a gust of wind. Leaving Kagome standing there dazed as Kouga entered carrying a few boxes.

"Hey Kags, you okay? Oh my gods it's not contractions is it?" Kouga asked suddenly very worried.

"No it's not my dear, Kouga. Don't worry, I just day dreamed." She said while smiling at him. Then she looked down at the floor and saw a feather. 'Or was I?'

'I can't believe she left me… Just like that… Oh well… What can I do? At least I'll have the memories…'

Flashback

Inuyasha and Kagome were curled up in Inuyasha's bed looking at the ceiling, playing one of Inuyasha's games that he used when he couldn't sleep. "Okay and if you look over there" he pointed "you can see a horse! Can you see it Kagome?"

Kagome squinted "No…wait, yes I can! Inuyasha I can see it!" Inuyasha smiled and leaned down and kissed his girlfriend, whom he loved dearly, though wasn't ready to admit it. He curled up with Kagome, and as both were falling sleep the same thought was on their mind 'I love you'.

End Flashback

The phone ringing brought him out of his flashback. "Hello?" He asked in a gruff voice, hoping against hope it was Kagome, instead he got:

"Yashie-baby, want to go and grab a cup of coffee?" Kikyou squealed.

Inuyasha felt that since he had nothing better to do since Kouga had already grabbed all of Kagome's stuff, decided why not?

"Sure, I'll meet you at Sakura Blossom in 10." He hung up the phone, and looked in the mirror. He looked like crap. Oh well. He ran his hands through his hair and quickly washed his face, then left for the coffee shop.

He went into the coffee shop and grabbed a booth, waiting for Kikyou. He was reminded of when he first met Kagome. He dazed off with a smile on his face. His nice daydream was cut short by Kikyou sliding into the booth in front of him where Kagome was supposed to be.

"I didn't think you'd ever agree again." Kikyou stated with a smile on her face.

"I didn't think I'd ever be this lonely…" Inuyasha muttered. Though Kikyou didn't hear it Ayame did. She decided she'd have a talk with Inuyasha. When Ayame asked for their orders Inuyasha ordered a coffee and Kikyou ordered some fancy cappuccino. Ayame asked if Inuyasha could help her reach the ingredients for Kikyou's drink after she had brought Inuyasha's. Inuyasha being the gentleman he is; Agreed. 'Perfect!' thought Kikyou, she leaned over and deposited some herbs into Inuyasha's drink.

In the back room Ayame gave Inuyasha the third degree. "What do you mean you're lonely? Where's Kagome? Who's this vile woman? Why do you look so bad?" Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at how straight forward this woman was.

"Uh… Kagome left me… and is now engaged to Kouga…" Inuyasha managed to say. Inuyasha had never seen Ayame's face match the colour of her fiery red hair.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Ayame eyes now were burning with a fire.

"That Kagome was marrying Kouga. One day she just called me and said she was moving in with him. Just like that."

"This can't be right…" Ayame was pacing back and forth "Kagome promised me she wouldn't date Kouga. Something's not right. She doesn't even want to be with Kouga. She told me she wanted to be with you…"

Inuyasha felt himself swell up with pride at this point.

"Okay, we'll get to the bottom of this. I'm Kouga's best friend so he'll invite me to the wedding. I'll bring you along. Then you can do the romantic 'If anyone has any objections to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace' bit. I'll do my best to talk to Kouga before the wedding and find out what happened. Oh and Inuyasha be careful of that woman you were out there with… I don't know if your nose could pick it up but she reeks of herbs, they smell like ones my grandfather used to subdue prisoners we picked up."

"Thanks for the heads up Ayame, and I will definitely stay in touch. Here's my cell number. Call at any time."

"Oh and before you leave Inuyasha I need you to grab the stuff for her drink." Ayame said with a nervous smile.

Kikyou was tapping her well manicured nails against the counter waiting for Inuyasha to return so he could drink his coffee with the herbs in it so she could have complete control over her play toy again. Finally, Inuyasha emerged from the back room laughing with Ayame and making a joke about her height. Kikyou put on her fake smile and waited for Inuyasha to return to the table. When he sat down, Kikyou implored him to drink down his coffee because it would be getting cold. Inuyasha brought the coffee cup to his lips and inhaled, he always loved the smell of coffee. 'Wait, what's that smell… It's not from the coffee… I wonder…'

"Kikyou, does this coffee smell funny to you?" he said while bringing the cup to her nose.

"Uh… no Inuyasha I can't smell anything. It's probably the roast of coffee that you chose." Kikyou answered nervously.

"Well then you wouldn't mind trying it for me right?" Inuyasha asked with an innocent smile on his face.

"Of course not, but I want to wait and drink my coffee…"

"But Kiki, please, it would mean a lot to me." Inuyasha gave her his most sincere smile.

"Oh, all right Yashie." Kikyou took a large drink and shook her head. "Wow that's some strong coffee…" Kikyou's head slowly drifted towards the table.

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked gently. Kikyou's head snapped up, yes Yashie, what can I do for you?"

"Well you can start calling me Inuyasha-"

"Okay Inuyasha!"

"Now I want you to tell me everything you know about Naraku…"

Kagome had just finished planning everything. Kouga wanted the wedding to be before his pup was born so that she could be born into an already made family. As Kagome was planning the wedding she couldn't help but think that something was wrong. 'It's just pre-martial nervousness.' She told herself, 'Nothing to worry about.' The wedding would take place in two weeks, she had just told Sango to invite all of her friends, as she was having difficulty remembering things.

Kouga walked in the door and wrapped his arms around Kagome, giving her a hug. "Hey so was your day Kagome?"

"Well I finally finished planning everything for the wedding! Now for two weeks I can take it easy, I'll be heading out with Sango to go and pick out some shoes to go with my wedding dress. Then I'll take it easy, I mean I am getting better!"

"Alright Kagome, but remember what I said don't push yourself. Take as many breaks as you need."

"Don't worry Kouga! I'll take it easy for my sake and for our little girl's" Kagome said with a smile.

"Wow Sango, I'm so glad you talked me into just shopping around with you. I can't wait until I can wear normal clothes again. I mean I've just graduated high school, and I'm getting married."

"I know eh Kags? I mean I can't believe it. Though I will admit I'm glad you'll be having an indoor wedding. November is too cold for me." Sango said with a laugh.

"So what do you say to a last hot chocolate together before I'm a married woman?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Alright Kagome! My treat!"

They walked into 'Sakura Blossom' smiling and laughing. Ayame wasn't working there today. Instead it was a young bubbly girl, whose name-tag said 'Rin'.

"I'll have a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows please!"

"I'll have a regular coffee, thanks. So Kagome, what made you decide that you wanted to be with Kouga?"

"I uh… ummm… I don't really know Sango; I guess I just felt like I had to be with him."

"But what about-"

"Here are your orders girls! Now if there's anything I can get you don't hesitate to ask- Oh my gosh look at that ring! Wow that's beautiful, when's the wedding!" Rin asked all at once.

"It's in two weeks." Kagome said with a blush spreading across her cheeks, she wasn't used to people gushing over her.

"Wow! That's awesome, I hope you two live happily together!" Rin then got up and left.

"Well that was strange huh Kagome?"

But Kagome was staring off, lost in thought. 'There's something about this place… Something that I should know, but don't. Oh why can't I remember!'

"Well common Kagome, let's get you back to Kouga's so he doesn't worry about you. Now I'll plan your bachelorette party so don't worry about it!"

"Alrighty Sango I leave everything in your capable hands!"

When Kagome got home she laid on her bed and as she fell asleep she saw a man with white hair, but couldn't remember anything about him.


	16. The Wedding

Inu 16

A week later, Kagome was double checking everything. She wanted her wedding to be perfect. She called Sango, and Sango had everything planned for her hen night. She checked with the caterers, the flower company and the group she had booked for her wedding. 'Alright! Everything is go! But then why do I feel that something's wrong… Nothing's wrong. I checked and double checked. Why is something missing?' Then the phone rang.

"Hello Kagome!"

"Hi Sango! How's everything?"

"It's great! Okay so in five days it's your hen night, then we're heading back to my place. So don't forget to say your good-bye's to Kouga. It'll be the last time you see him as your boyfriend!"

"Okay Sango. Say do you want to come over and hang out?"

"Sorry Kagome, I can't."

"That's okay. I mean now that I'm on maternity leave I have nothing to do! So I think I may just watch some soaps or something."

"Alrighty but take it easy, I don't want my future God child to be stressed due to the fact, that one of soap actors is having a divorce." They both burst into giggles at Sango's antics.

"Bye Sango."

"Talk to you later Kagome."

"The Wolf can't do anything right! I wonder if he knows that his fiancée is breaking the spell? If he can't remedy the situation, I may have to take matters into my own hands…"

Inuyasha was sitting in his office moping about as he has taken to doing lately. 'I miss Kagome so much. I hope she'll realize that I love her…' He was brought out of his musing by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"INUYASHA!" He quickly jerked the phone away from his ear.

"What do you want Ayame?"

"I got the invitation! So you better get ready! We're going to a wedding in a week!"

"Uh… Okay, what should I wear?"

"Something semi-formal. I'm going to be a bride's maid. So you will have to dress yourself?"

"Okay thanks Ayame, where will it be and what time?"

"It's going to be at that cathedral downtown. But I'll pick you up so don't worry about that. And you'd better be ready at 3:30 sharp! Or I'm leaving without you!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Okay Ayame. Oh and Ayame? Thanks for everything."

"Hey I'm just doing this so Kouga can be mine!" She let out a laugh. "And for you and Kagome of course, you two were so cute!"

"Bye Ayame."

He hung up the phone and a smile graced his lips. 'Now what to wear?'

Sango and Kagome had just caught a taxi back to Sango's apartment. Sango was heavily intoxicated. Kagome had been drinking non-alcoholic drinks all night, and was trying to carry Sango into her room. Kagome dropped Sango onto her bed and was quickly greeted by very loud snores. Kagome laughed and walked into the bathroom to clean her make up off. She couldn't believe Sango had rented out a strip club just for her. Though she did admit that most of those men, were rather charming once you got used to them being naked… Kagome looked in the mirror at her stomach it was growing bigger every day.

"I'd better still fit into my wedding dress", she scolded her stomach, then made her way to Sango guest room. Took off her clothes and crawled into bed. And boy was she surprised when she felt an arm encircle her waist and a voice whisper in her ear. She jumped up screamed and turned on the light. There lying in bed was: Miroku. She quickly grabbed the top blanket and did her best to cover herself.

"Miroku! What the hell are you doing here!" she hissed, very annoyed that he was in her bed.

"Kagome, please let me explain!"

"Keep your voice down Miroku! Now I'm waiting and it has better be good. Or else Sango is going to hear a lot of stuff."

"Okay, okay Kagome. Jeeze don't use all that blackmail you have on me. Well you see, I thought Sango would offer you her bed, and then she'd sleep in here." He said with a nervous smile.

"Well ever since Sango moved out, she's offered me this room here. So this was what she considered my room. And how the hell did you get a key for it?"

"Well remember those days when I was a kleptomaniac?"

"Yes…"

"I still have those skills…"

"Miroku! If you leave now I won't tell Sango any of this. Come back later today at around 3 or 4. Hopefully she'll be up and most of her hangover will be gone."

"Okay Kagome, oh and Kagome? Thanks for being my friend when I need you."

"No problem, now get out of here so I can get some sleep."

Miroku threw the covers off and stood up.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE NAKED!"

The Day of the Wedding

Sango shook Kagome, "Come on Kagome. You gotta wake up or else you'll be late."

"Sango… what do you mean I'll be late?"

"Today's your wedding silly. And if you want to keep to schedule you have to get up now!" Sango ripped the blankets off of her friend and giggled at the look on Kagome's face.

Sango was in charge of making sure everything ran smoothly. So she called the other bride's maids and made sure they were up and on their way over to Sango's.

After Kagome was showered and dressed in sweat pants and a sweater, Ayame and Yura showed up. Yura was one of Kagome's friends from high school but they hadn't talked much lately. Kouga had asked Ayame and Yura to be brides maids for Kagome.

They all had Yura do their hair and nails since Yura is going to school to become an aesthetician. This took up most of the day. Kagome had her nails done a white colour to match her dress and the rest of the bride's maids a soft yellow to match their dresses.

Kagome's hair was done up in an elegant bun at the back of her head. While the bride maid's had their hair down and slightly curled. When they were finally ready they headed off to the cathedral. Ayame drove her own car; she had to pick up the dresses and Inuyasha.

She grabbed the dresses and ran to Inuyasha condo and buzzed him down. When he walked out the door it made Ayame consider for only a moment, forgetting about Kouga. He was dressed in a black suit with a red shirt and black tie. His hair was pulled back in a tight braid. Ayame quickly closed her jaw.

"Hurry up or we'll be late!"

At the church the bride's maids were putting on their dresses and Yura was fixing make up. Kagome had some black eyeliner and silvery eye shadow, and sparkles in her hair, and then the veil was placed on top. The bride's maids and everyone else were lined up and ready to go. Inuyasha was sitting on the bride's side, anxiously waiting. When Kouga took his place at the front of the altar, he noticed Inuyasha and was having trouble keeping a smile on his face.

The music started and the first two to walk down the aisle were Sango and Miroku. Miroku was beaming brightly because Kagome had told Sango she'd better not slap him prior to the wedding. Next were Ayame and Hakkaku, then Yura and Ginta. Then came the 'Here comes the bride' music. Everyone stood up and looked back. Kagome walked down the aisle each step slowly, carefully measured. It almost looked as though she was hesitant, though when she saw the silver hair, her heart skipped a beat. She almost considered running to him. Then she walked up to the altar and joined hands with Kouga, together they faced the priest and he began the ceremony.

Inuyasha stared blankly ahead when he heard the famous line "Now does anyone oppose this marriage? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object!" Inuyasha said standing up.

Kagome was livid. How dare someone ruin her wedding, she looked up at the ceiling. Then she saw a bowl shape. Then all of her memories came floating back. Since Inuyasha saw her look away and not look back, he figured she had rejected him. He turned away, letting a few tears stray down his cheeks. Kagome was having a major flashback. Everything was coming back, the coffee shop, the condo, and more vivid than anything was Inuyasha kissing her the first time and how it just felt so, right.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She dropped her bouquet and as she began to step off of the altar, a purple miasma began to fill the cathedral.

"Kagome!" Kouga and Inuyasha's voices were both searching for her. A deep evil laugh filled the cathedral.

"Kouga, you were unable to keep her under control. Our deal is broken. Kagome is mine!" the voice hissed and Kouga instantly knew it was Naraku. 'I should have known better.' Kouga thought while tears silently poured down his cheeks. Inuyasha was positively livid. How dare Kouga make a deal with Naraku that got Kagome stolen from him! Inuyasha was determined that Kouga was going to pay. Then this Naraku guy, no matter who he is, would pay in blood.

A/N finally finished it. It's been plaguing me for awhile now. And just when I thought I'd have a nice happy ending, but no! My sadistic brain decided to throw in another twist. But hopefully all of you Inu/Kag fans will rejoice! See at least I threw that bit in at the end! I'm not so bad. Now since I have a bit of an action part here, I'll get right on the new chapter, but school is a lot of work this year, but I will update, promise!


	17. The Truth

Inu 17

Kagome woke up her head spinning. 'Owie… Why does stuff like this always happen to me?' she said with a sigh. Kagome opened her eyes and she was in a white room that was well lit, she saw Inuyasha, half naked crawling to her in a very seductive manner. She felt her face heat up. Just as Inuyasha pushed her down lightly onto her back and was closing in for a kiss, she noticed his red eyes. Kagome quickly blinked twice. The image faded away and in its wake a dark room appeared with Naraku leaning in to kiss her was.

"Well, well it appears that my Kagome is stronger than I thought." Naraku leaned forward and licked her cheek starting near her mouth and ending just under her eye. Kagome shivered in disgust.

"What do you want Naraku." She said through gritted teeth.

"Tsk, tsk Kagome, your impatience will never get you anywhere." He said as a vile smile crept onto his face.

"Burn in hell Naraku!"

"Now Kagome, I don't think it's wise for you to be threatening me." He said while gesturing at her enlarged stomach. Kagome's face turned from anger to fear. She covered her stomach protectively. Naraku let out a cruel laugh.

"If you only knew what lay inside you…" he trailed off and left the room. When he was gone and Kagome sensed he was really gone (she didn't know how she knew) the dark walls began to fade even more and she discovered she was in a cell. Then she did what any pregnant woman in her predicament would do. She cried.

Kouga sat struggling in a chair highlighted by a single beam of light in the dark room. Even a demon of his strength couldn't move in these bonds.

"I'll ask you again Ookami. Where is Kagome?" A quiet voice filled the darkness. Even though it was quiet, it didn't hide the promise of pain if he didn't answer.

"I don't know! Do you think I'd still be sitting here! I'd have left long ago!" A form entered the light.

"Ookami, I know you made a deal with Naraku. I heard it as everyone else in the cathedral did. Now tell me." Inuyasha said as he placed his hands on the arms of the chair. His response was Kouga spitting in his face. Now at this point Inuyasha was pretty pissed. He punched Kouga so hard in the jaw that he heard it crack.

"Damn…" Inuyasha muttered. "You'd still better be able to talk."

His only response was Kouga turning his head away and sticking nose up in the air.

"Listen Ookami prince. I know you love Kagome. It obvious when you look at her… But I love her too. If either of us wants to see Kagome alive again, I have to find out what deal you made and then go from there." He finished her voice just above whispering. He knew that Kouga would hear him anyways.

"You know what Dog-shit? I'm not going to tell you everything, because I'm sure you don't know everything about Kagome. But I'll tell you about the deal with Naraku." Kouga finished with a smile as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"I love Kagome more than life itself. I'd do anything for her, which is why I'm telling you this. Not because you tried to beat the shit out of me." He said with a smirk. "Kagome was like an angel, and when she said she'd go steady with me, it was like a dream come true. Then we got more and more serious, I'm sure her stomach shows you how serious. Then I panicked, but afterwards I realized how stupid I was, I tried to win her back. But I knew she was gone forever. One night while I was at Kagome's work a man approached me. His name was Naraku. He offered me the chance of a lifetime. Kagome's love, a family of my own, there was nothing wrong, no strings attached. He handed me some herbs, they were to make her forget all about her love for you."

'She loved me?' Inuyasha was flabbergasted by this, but chose to remain silent.

"So I slipped them into her tea. At first she fell asleep on the counter and I panicked, then she popped back up and couldn't think about anything other than me. It was blissful. Then I noticed she was slowly becoming more and more silent and withdrawn. I was worrying, but our wedding was soon and then she'd be mine; forever." A smile appeared, and a faraway look on his eyes. Suddenly it dawned on Inuyasha, Kikyou had those herbs too…

Inuyasha left the room, out in the hallway Ayame was pacing nervously.

"Is he alright?" she asked nervously.

"I might have broken his jaw but other than that he'll be fine." He answered with a small smile. In the short time he'd know Ayame, her straight forwardness had earned her a small place in his heart.

"Oh and Ayame! Tell him I didn't mean to break his jaw." Inuyasha walked away as he pulled out his cell phone. 'Time to see how well those herbs work…' He pulled out his cell phone and dialled Kikyou's number.

Surprisingly enough, Kikyou had been a great help. She had told exactly where Naraku's house or "lair" was, seeing as how she had been going there for years to fuck around with him. Before Kikyou had hung up Inuyasha had blurted out: "Did you ever love me?"

Kikyou had responded with "I was only infatuated with you; you were an escape from my duties. I'm sorry for toying with you." (A/N the herbs have made her honest and open up) Inuyasha shut his cell without saying good bye.

Inuyasha sat perched on a nearby roof with Kouga, Ayame, Sango and Miroku, even his brother was there. Inuyasha couldn't fathom why Sesshomaru was there. He had only responded with the fact that he cared about his patient. 'Whatever.' Thought Inuyasha, but it was one more demon and that was good enough for him.

Inuyasha had only just found out that Sango was a black belt in Go-Ju-Ryu and was more than proficient with weapons. Her favourite, being a bone boomerang made of demon bones. He silently shuddered as he looked at it. And then there was Miroku his life long friend, who would have guessed he had spiritual powers with that perverted mind of his.

They were all dressed in black to appear as one with the night. Sango's armour had pink accents where her shoulder, knee and elbow pads were, as well as one blocking her stomach and groin area. Ayame and Kouga were dressed in their traditional garb, though instead of the fur being brown and white, it was midnight black, though Ayame carried her green leaves and all three of them were carrying katana's. Inuyasha's armour had red streaks across the abdomen and arms; Miroku's had similar purple stripes. Lastly Sesshomaru, always being the one to stand out had white stripes.

Before any of them could move a gust of wind appeared and before them stood Kagura. She looked over the full blood Inu-youkai, with a smile of pleasure on her face. As Inuyasha prepared to strike she stilled him with her wind power.

"Inuyasha do not rush, otherwise he'll find you. Kagome is in a cell. Her time is near. Youkai births happen before human births. But do not rush. I will help you the best I can. But remember do not rush or he will find you."

Kouga and Inuyasha's scents were suddenly filled with fear.

"Do not fear for her, or he will smell you. Try your best to remain calm. Now go forth and save your woman."

At Inuyasha's signal they all jumped off of the roof and headed towards Naraku.

'Good luck Inuyasha. I hope you find her in time.' With a gust of wind she was gone.


	18. The Birth

Inuyasha and the rest of his group were slowly moving in through Naraku's "lair" it was really just a mansion built in a traditional style, dungeons included. Inuyasha and Kouga were both having difficulty not running to find her. They were also having difficulty to not fear for her safety. Especially with what Kagura had said: "Her time is near" and holy fuck did that ever scare the both of them. Along the hallways they had traversed they killed the guards, either with a slash of a katana, or a quick, hard twist of the neck. Luckily for them Kagura had agreed to help them. So for every body they killed, she would used her dance of the dead and resurrect the bodies so Naraku would not suspect anything.

"Shit. I keep getting disoriented." Inuyasha whispered.

"Naraku always keeps incense burning…" Kagura volunteered.

"So tell me again witch, why aren't you leading us?" Kouga demanded.

"If I led you directly there, would not think that Naraku would suspect something? This way he'll think you're just someone who traversing the hallways."

"Inuyasha, either continue walking or I'll lead." Sesshomaru's voice drawled out. Without another word Inuyasha sniffed around and followed what he thought was Kagome's scent. After being lead around in many directions he came to the conclusion that her scent was randomly scattered throughout the mansion. So instead he decided to follow the musty scent of the dungeon. This effort yielded much better results. Soon they arrived at the dungeons. As Inuyasha was about to push the door open, Miroku's hand stopped him.

"Inuyasha, does it not seem strange that we have been virtually unopposed this whole time? Something is amiss."

"I cannot go further with you. Kagome is down there, but remember this: it's a maze. I wish you the best of luck." Suddenly Kagura faltered and clutched her chest. A deep rumble of laughter filtered through the mansion.

"So my little Kagura has been helping the people who invaded my home. Tsk tsk. This does not bode well for you Kagura. They got so far into my house. I wouldn't have known if Kanna hadn't shown me."

"Ka-Kanna…" Kagura choked out. A look of betrayal was plastered across her face. She whimpered once more in pain and dropped to the floor.

"Now that she has been taken care of… It's your turn!" a deep miasma filled the mansion.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cried out.

"Inuyasha you should know us better than that." Sango's voice rang out through the purple mist. A dull 'clang' was heard and he felt something connect with his chest. He picked it up and squinted at it. His eyes widened in recognition. It was an exterminator mask, a traditional style one that covered the nose and mouth, but left the upper face unhindered. He quickly slipped it on and tightened the straps.

"Thanks Sango!" He looked around; everyone else was outfitted with a mask too. "Now let's go find that bastard!"

"Wait." Miroku's solemn voice carried through the room, though it was slightly changed due to the mask. "I think we should split up. Half of us try to find Naraku, the other half try to find Kagome. How does that sound?" Everyone mumbled their agreement. They split into two groups. The first group to go and find Kagome was: Inuyasha, Kouga and Mirkou. The second group to go after Naraku was: Ayame, Sesshomaru and Sango. They bid a quick farewell and were off. The first group descended down the stairs to the dungeon where Kagome was being kept. The second group tore through the mansion, running and destroying anything in their way.

Inuyasha and Kouga ran through the dungeons trying to find Kagome, searching almost desperately. Mirkou on the outside appeared much more calm. On the inside he was a wreck. It was because of Kagome that he had found his beloved. He was using his spiritual powers to try and locate where she was. He wasn't having much luck. Suddenly he felt something that seemed like her, only sadder.

"Inuyasha! Kouga! She's that way!" Instead of trying to find a way around the walls, they both tore through them. After several minutes: "She's behind the next wall. I can feel her." Mirkou said with a small smile. Kouga pushed through the wall first and ran to comfort Kagome. When he got closer he realized that it wasn't Kagome, but a puppet.

"Fuck!" Kouga yelled. He stomped his feet and kicked through another wall.

"What wrong with you? We found Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at Kouga.

"No we haven't Shit Head! It's a fucking puppet." Kouga looked near tears.

A laugh once again rolled in. "Well you haven't found Kagome. At least you've found me!" With a swirl of smoke Naraku appeared in the puppets place.

"Kouga, is this a puppet too?" Inuyasha risked a glance at Kouga. Kouga sniffed. No this is the real thing." Inuyasha and Kouga struck a fighting stance. One of the benefits of living a long time, you always find something to keep you occupied. Miroku drew some spells from the inside of his robes as well as some rosaries and a seal.

Ayame, Sesshomaru and Sango were tearing through the halls where Sesshomaru and Ayame stopped dead in their tracks. Sango slid to a stop beside them as they removed their masks cautiously.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked. Her body still full of adrenaline.

"Blood." Sesshomaru supplied.

"Kagome's blood." Ayame specified. Sango's body filled with dread.

"No…" she whispered.

"It's not regular blood… It's placental blood." Sesshomaru stated as his normally calm face contorted with fear. "Let's go" was all he said and he ran off, leaving Ayame and Sango in his dust.

Kagome's face contorted with pain again. The contractions really hurt. Kanna sat in front of her in seiza, a blank face as she ever so slightly cocked her head to the side. The mirror in front of Kanna was a blur of colours. Showing nothing and yet everything. She could see her friends' faces, and one who looked remarkably like Inuyasha, though not quite the same. Wait! He was her doctor. She might have a chance of making it through the birthing after all.

Suddenly another contraction started and it appeared that she was glowing pink. 'I must be hallucinating.'

Kanna looked up quickly and saw Sesshomaru standing there; with one seemingly twitch of his claws, the girl was nothing more. What was left of her began to dissolve in the poisons his claws produced. Kagome now knew why he double gloved. Sango and Ayame appeared a few minutes later, panting with each laboured breath.

Sesshomaru appear at Kagome's side and quickly began measuring her pulse and watched her, for how her contractions were going. Ayame and Sango just stood there not knowing what to do. Sesshomaru looked up and them and said: "Girls, I will need your help in about 20 minutes if my calculations are correct." He smiled a smiled smile. He gently ushered them outside of the room and asked them to stand guard.

Turning to Kagome, he asked gently, "Kagome, I'm going to have to check and see how dilated your cervix is; I hope you'll be okay with this."

Kagome managed a nod. Then her body contracted again. 'Her contractions are getting closer.' He gently pulled her wedding dress up and above her hips. He felt Kagome's muscles tighten, though he wasn't sure if it was because of him or the contractions. 'She's already fully dilated!'

"Sango, Ayame, I need you now." He continued in his emotionless voice. The quickly came into the room, looking intently at Sesshomaru for instructions.

"Okay, she has no medication or drugs to dull the pain. So this will be very painful for her, the fact that it's a hanyou doesn't help much. So she will be screaming more than usual, Ayame prepare yourself for this. Sango you will help hold her in a squatting position with Ayame, while I catch the baby and the afterbirth. Do you both understand? Oh, and one last thing, if at all possible try to keep the wedding dress away from the mess that will follow."

The both gave a curt nod and helped Kagome into a squatting position and gathered the wedding dress the best they could and held her steady. Kagome began to clench her teeth and whimper between the contractions which were steadily becoming one big one. Sesshomaru positioned his arms under her so that he would be able to catch the child. Kagome let out a keening wail and Ayame's face screwed up in pain. Sesshomaru seemed to not notice the scream. There was a gush and Sesshomaru told them he saw the head. Another minute of two later, the body followed. Sesshomaru caught the child with deft hands and cut the cord.

"One more push Kagome, for the afterbirth." Kagome's face contorted and she let out a yell and Sesshomaru gathered it in his hands and carried to another room, returning shortly. Cleaning the child's nose and mouth he listened and then there was the satisfying mewls of a newborn, which quickly increased in noise as the little girl became used to the air around her. Kagome's body glowed pink for a second and disappeared so quickly that the three other occupants in the room, could have sworn it never appeared.

Sesshomaru looked at the child in curiousity. The child did not appear to be a hanyou. He sniffed it. Did not smell like a hanyou… as a matter of fact, it smelt like a pure blood. It even had the pointy ears customary of full blood demons. How was this possible? He'd think on it later. Right now the primary concern was Kagome. The child was cleaned and wrapped in some cloths that Sango had found. They were pristine white, so she figured they'd be okay. Ayame had even smelt them to check for anything dangerous to the baby. So the baby was handed over to Kagome. Who was still covered in sweat and was panting heavily. When Sesshomaru looked her over he noticed she was already healed. Could she be a priestess? Or was it something innate… Like the child he'd think on it later. He helped Kagome stand and loaded her onto his back. He signaled to Ayame and Sango and they were off to find the other group.

(A/N) There, that feels better. Not sure about how accurate my birthing scene was, but it'll do. Because it's my fanfic, meaning it's right in my head and there is no wrong! lol

Remember kids authors say: reviewing makes them feel alot of WAFF's lol


	19. The Final Fight

Inu 19

Inuyasha and Kouga were both baring their teeth as Naraku began to morph from a human like shape, to a more tentacle mass. Beneath Naraku was a seemingly endless supply of tentacles. The tentacles withered around beneath him pushing him higher and higher. From his back insect-like legs pushed through and helped to keep him on his perch.

Inuyasha drew his sword. The rusty piece of crap had never served him well. His father had given one to Inuyasha and one to his half brother. In Inuyasha's opinion Sesshomaru got the better end of the deal. At least Sesshomaru's sword looked nice, and wasn't falling apart. But he had to stay strong for Kagome, had to protect her and the child, even though it wasn't his. Then he felt the sword begin to vibrate. He looked down at it curiously. It then began to pulse.

"What the hell?" he pulled it in front of his face looking at it strangely.

"Inuyasha! What the fuck is going on!" Kouga hissed angrily. He had his full of surprises.

"I dunno…" Suddenly the sword stopped pulsing and was back to its original shape.

'Stupid sword… never been worth anything.' Inuyasha sighed heavily. Before locking his eyes on his opponent and charging at him. Inuyasha tried to hack Naraku to pieces but the sword just bounced back when it hit Naraku.

'Piece of SHIT!' Inuyasha was thoroughly frustrated by now. Kouga had now moved in and was punching and kicking Naraku, keeping him distracted while Miroku stood in the background mumbling prayers and chanting.

Suddenly a familiar scent swept through the air. Making Kouga hesitate for a second, and Inuyasha freeze up. They both whispered the same name at once: "Kagome."

Not even a full second later Sesshomaru arrived with Kagome on his back, Ayame and Sango arrived shortly after. Sesshomaru nodded at Ayame and both of them flew into the fray. Sango stayed back with Kagome, making sure she was okay. Inuyasha was about to head to her when he heard his name being called out.

"Inuyasha! The woman is fine, just tired now get your ass back into gear and help us!"

Inuyasha was unsure as to who that had been, but he nodded his head and held his sword ready.

'I have to protect Kagome, and the new life.'

His sword once again began pulsing. He looked down at it in curiosity. Then while Inuyasha was narrowing his eyes at it, it began to transform. It became wider and longer. Near the hit was a tuft of fur. Inuyasha sniffed it.

'Father.'

Inuyasha, feeling recharged dove into the fray sword leading and began to lash out at Naraku.

Kagome began to wake from her daze from the sound of metal hitting bone, quickly followed by the sound of blood splashing across the floor.

'Where am I?' Kagome's head throbbed and her nether regions were still so sore it hurt to try and move her legs.

'My girl! Where's my little girl!' Kagome began to search in a frenzy, trying to find her newborn baby girl. Kagome looked up and saw Sango with her in the crook of her arm. One hand still on her giant bone boomerang, wait a sec, giant bone boomerang? Sango and Kagome were going to have to have aloooooooooong talk after this was over.

Sango noticed Kagome was awake and gently handed her, her baby girl. Sango stood in a defensive stance, ready to let loose her boomerang in a second.

"Sango?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Go and join them."

"But I'm supposed to guard you."

"Just grab me a bow and some arrows, I'll be fine."

Sango hesitated for about a minute and left. She returned shortly with a bow and a full quiver of arrows. Before leaving she leaned in and kissed Kagome's brow.

"Thanks for being such a good friend Kagome." With a small smile, she was off into the fray.

Kagome sat by herself, clutching her baby girl to her chest, bow and arrow ready.

Everyone was getting tired. Battling with Naraku was hard work. Even Inuyasha's new sword was having trouble keeping up with Naraku. Finally Naraku flung them all to the side carelessly. Only Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga were still standing, though barely. Miroku was off to the side, still conscious, though not very. Miroku looked back at Kagome, she looked so innocent in her wedding dress. Then Miroku noticed a tentacle lacing it's way towards her.

"Kagome! Watch out!"

Kagome quickly looked and noticed the tentacle; she drew back her arrow and let it go. Soft as if it was on a babes breath. It began to glow pink and tore through the tentacle, disintegrating it as it made its way to Naraku.

Naraku began to notice the power and turned just in time to see it lodge itself in his chest. Suddenly his breaths became laboured.

"Foolish girl" he spat the words out, as well as some blood. "She'll die along with me."

With one final burst of energy the walls began to shake. Inuyasha ran over and scooped up Kagome. He looked back to see Kouga carrying Ayame, and Sesshomaru carrying Miroku and Sango.

'Show off.' Though it didn't bother Inuyasha much at this point, he then began to tear through the mansion, trying to find where they had entered. Finally his nose caught the faintest scent of a hot dog vendor. He quickly ran in that direction, Sesshomaru and Kouga at his heels. After arriving safe out of the mansion he turned around and watched as it crumbled, folding into and onto itself as it hit the ground.

"He's gone." As he held Kagome in his arms, he noticed how tired she was.

"Kagome, are you alright? I lo-"

"Shhhh" she put her finger on his lips to silence him. He looked down at her with a questioning gaze. She pointed to the little bundle of white on her stomach, where faint deep breaths could be heard. Inuyasha's face was quickly covered in a smile.

"Come Inuyasha, let's go to the hospital, I have already had a group room put together for all of us. I've called ahead, they'll ask no questions."

After arriving at the hospital they had all been put under the care of Dr. Sesshomaru. He even checked Kagome's child. She was perfectly healthy. But it still didn't answer the question of why the child was a full demon. He had done blood work and it proved his assumptions. She was indeed a full-blood demon. The little girl Kagome had delivered into this world, Tenkei was her name.

Sesshomaru had been up late many nights, trying to figure out how the child was a full demon. He had done many examinations on the child, but these yielded no results. But when Sesshomaru was casually glancing at some x-rays on Kagome he noticed a strange circular shape in her right side. He talked to Kagome about it, and she said there had been nothing strange about it. Except that she had glowed pink, and had been able to produce that pink arrow with all of that power.

Sesshomaru decided he needed to do some research, though not on any modern books. It was time to consult those old scrolls his father had given him, a long time ago.

After several days of searching he made a hypothesis, that Kagome had the shikon jewel inside of her. The shikon jewel, or jewel of four souls, was forged by a priestess of many lives gone by. She had taken it from her soul and bound three demon's souls with hers. But how did it end up inside of Kagome? Maybe this is one of those things we'll never know.

A few days later when Sesshomaru was checking he felt no power from where the jewel was. Perhaps it was only activated when Kagome's life was in danger? He'd leave it at that for now. In the meantime he had to return home to Rin.

Kagome lay in the hospital bed, letting Tenkei suckle. She was so engrossed that she didn't notice Kouga enter.

"Well, this must be my darling daughter." Kagome looked up in shock. When she saw who it was she relaxed.

"Yes Kouga, this is your daughter. Say hello to Tenkei." She gently handed Tenkei over to Kouga, who looked at her in curiosity, took a deep sniff and had a shocked look on his face.

"Kagome, you told me you're not a demon right?"

"Yeah, I mean I'd know if I was."

"Then how is our daughter a full blood?" Kagome's jaw dropped.

"W-what! How can this be? Oh well, I'll still love her all the same."

Inuyasha stood in the doorway, feeling like an intruder. Little Tenkei would love both of them, Kouga loved Kagome, and he was unsure as to how Kagome felt. Now that she had the child, it only seemed to draw them closer. They were a perfect family, and all he was, was someone watching them. Kouga had noticed Inuyasha's presence and decided that Kagome and Inuyasha needed to have a talk. He knew they loved each other, and knew that Kagome would only love him as the father of her child. They would never be lovers again, and anyways Ayame was getting a lot more friendly with him than usual. Most women love children, so he might as well see what would happen.

"Kags, I'm gonna take Tenkei for a walk okay?" he kissed Kagome's brow and left the room, where he found Inuyasha sitting against the wall. He gave him a solid kick, though not too hard.

"Hey, Dog-Turd, go talk to Kagome, you guys need to talk."

Inuyasha merely nodded his head, stood up, brushing himself off and headed into the small hospital room where Kagome was staying.

A/N I'm soooooooo sorry for the obscenely late update. School work totally sucks. But I'm going to try every night from now on to write at least a tiny bit. Then we'll have an progressing story on our hands!


	20. The End?

Inu 20

Inuyasha stood at the doorway watching Kagome. She was sitting in her bed, ensnared by a painting on the wall. Inuyasha didn't know what to do or how to start. So he silently stood there, until Kagome's gaze fell on him. She smiled and patted the bed she was occupying.

Inuyasha sat down and looked at her. Her eyes were not as bright as they once were. She had dark circles under her eyes. But still she kept the smile on her face. That smile that Inuyasha had come to love. He returned the smile.

"Inuyasha…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for everything. For the hot chocolate, to sharing your condo, and even for providing for me, I will never be able to thank you enough for it."

"It was nothing…"

Inuyasha's voice was low and was mumbled, Kagome's brow furrowed in concern.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?"

"Never better."

The bitterness of his words belied the truth. Kagome gently took one of his hands in hers.

"Inuyasha, I know something is wrong."

Her eyes were shiny, like there were tears welling up. Inuyasha let out a sigh before starting.

"Kagome… it's just… I… sigh I don't know how to say this. But just, you and Kouga now have a deeper connection than you and I do. So I'll understand if you want to move in with him."

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha could not meet Kagome's eyes. She took her hand and under his chin turned his face, so that he was looking her in the eyes. His eyes held fear.

"I'm not going to leave you, for Kouga. I love you. It was because of you that I was able to break the spell. And you think that after everything that has happened, I'd give up on you?"

She lovingly stroked the side of his face.

"I've searched forever, for one I could love. And through some weird twist of fate, I met you. And happened to fall in love. Whether it was the dancing, or just all the time I spent with you, it happened. And I will not forsake you just so Kouga and I can start a new life together. Kouga and I will have to remain friends. And yes he will be her dad. But you can be her dad too. That is, if you still want to be."

She looked away, embarrassed. Inuyasha's eyes softened. This time it was him who took her by the chin. Instead of just turning her head, he moved in and kissed her deeply. Kagome responded quickly. When they broke Sango and Miroku were standing in the doorway looking at them. Sango had a dreamy look in her eyes, and Miroku just rolled his. Kagome and Inuyasha just smiled sheepishly.

The living arrangements were that Kagome would move back in with Inuyasha, with Tenkei. Kouga would visit at least once a week so that his baby girl would be able to know her biological father.

Kagome walked into the living room with a hand on her back, stretching.

"I swear, bending over all the time to check on Tenkei in her crib is breaking my break."

"Well what do you expect from wolf demons? I mean they are known for their liveliness."

Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace on the couch he was occupying, and gently kissed her forehead.

"So what was Sesshomaru's explanation to how our darling little Tenkei is a full blooded wolf demon?"

"It was something along the lines of 'Kagome's body has a sacred magic object within it that allowed the wolf cub within her womb to develop without acquiring any human blood into its blood line. Instead from Kagome, it instead acquired magical properties.' Or something along those lines."

Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha, burying her face in his chest. She was set to go to sleep, when a cry erupted from Tenkei's room. She let out a growl that even made Inuyasha impressed. Stood up and wearily walked over to where Tenkei was laying. Within a few moments the crying had stopped and instead a soft voice was heard.

"Sssssh, my babe, I love you dearly

Some day you'll grow

You'll be like your father

But you will have my smile

You'll never be alone

I won't let you be alone

For our hearts will always intertwine

I love you, my dear

I love you, my babe

Together we will grow

Together we will flourish

I know that you may not know

I know that you won't understand

But I love you now and forever

For you are my daughter

I love you now and always."

Kagome silently set the sleeping wolf cub into her crib. And stood just watching her, a smile on her face. Knowing that this little girl in front of her would look like Kouga. She'd have his eyes. She already had his hair colour. But she would be sweet like Kagome, though perhaps with her father's mischievous side as well.

Inuyasha was sitting in the living room admiring Kagome's voice. She had a wonderful voice, but only sang to Tenkei. That child brought out the best in her. Inuyasha smiled softly. Reaching into his pocket he withdrew a small box. He knew he was ready, but the question was; was she?

Tenkei just kept growing, every day she was getting bigger. Soon it was becoming difficult for Kagome to carry her. Kouga would always laugh when Kagome would complain. Saying it was his strong demon blood. Inuyasha would always retort with 'So wolf blood makes you fat?' Which would promptly shut Kouga up.

Despite the constant rivalry between Inuyasha and Kouga they were becoming friends. It was a slow and arduous process for Kagome, but lucky for her, Ayame was helping her too.

Kouga was beginning to stop seeing Kagome as a potential mate, and began to see Ayame as one. Since the last he had seen her before she moved away, she wasn't even a woman yet, he hadn't had to the opportunity to see her clearly. But once he had, he had almost fallen in love at first sight.

Kouga and Ayame were supposed to mate within the coming year. Ayame was ecstatic. Kagome was too. Hopefully then, Kouga would move on. Though she doubted he would ever stop calling her 'his woman'.

Sango and Miroku had recently moved in with each other. Miroku was very happy as it led him to believe he might have an opportunity to have sex with Sango, boy was he wrong. Instead he was doing all of the cooking and cleaning, as Sango was working full time, and needed to put in some extra hours.

Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship was developing wonderfully. Though Inuyasha still had to pop the question. But he didn't want to do it in the typical fancy restaurant, ring in dessert thing. He wanted something all his own.

His chance came up when a fair was in town. Kagome had dropped Tenkei off at Kouga's for the night. They were going to pick him up in the morning. Inuyasha and Kagome were going to spend the night at the fair. At around ten o'clock they made their way to the Ferris wheel. They got to the top, and Inuyasha pointed out to a giant black wall. Kagome squinted her eyes, when all of a sudden a bunch of lights turned on. Kagome read out loud.

"Kagome, I love you will you marry me?"

She turned her head around to see Inuyasha holding out a box with a ring in it. It was a white gold band with a single diamond in it.

"Yes." She replied breathlessly. "YES!"

She pulled Inuyasha into a hug and kissed him. Their kiss lasted until their ride on the Ferris wheel was over. Afterwards Kagome was very giddy. Inuyasha was so happy he managed to win her a giant teddy bear with a heart on it.

Back at their apartment Inuyasha and Kagome were very happy. Kagome picked up the phone to call her mother when Inuyasha unplugged it and said.

"First there's something I would like my bride-to-be to share with me."

"What?"

"All of herself." He answered huskily, kissing her neck.

A/N there you go a brand spanking new chappie. You'd all better love me to pieces! Hear that! Pieces!


End file.
